Ray's Kanto Adventure
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: Ray is just your average 18 year old pokemon trainer, eager to prove himself. But that changes when Team Rocket comes back, and Ray must stop them, being chosen by the Legendaries, for he is the only one that can. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction

Name: Ray

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Age:18(In this story, everyone starts their journey at the age of 18)

Pokemon: Zorua(Shadow)

Bio: Ambitious, He wishes to take on the Elite Four, and defeat his brother(the champion),Ace, and prove that he is better, for everyone looks at him and sees his brother. He wishes to prove that he is not just to be known as the champions brother, but as the champion himself. He has black hair, emerald green eyes, and usually wears a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black Nikes.

Personality: Daring, Brave, as well as Bold

Name: Ace

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Age:22

Relation to Ray: Brother

Pokemon: Gardevoir, Umbreon, Arcanine, Dragonite, Ampharos, (I wish, in the reviews, for all of you to vote on his last pokemon.)

Bio: The Eldest of him and Ray, he started his journey first. He quickly became popular, and became the champion within a year. Now he waits on Ray to prove that to everyone Ray is inferior. He looks like an older Ray.

Personality: Mysterious, Brave, and never backs down from a fight.

Name: Shadow(Zorua)

Gender: Female

Race: Pokemon

Age:3 Human years, 18 Pokemon years

Relation to Ray: His first pokemon

Bio: Found by Ray in an alley, she quickly became very close to him. She is classified as a "shiny" Pokemon. She wishes to accompany Ray on his quest. She has blue eyes.

Personality: Smart, Daring, a little heastrong, bold

Thanks! He will be taking on the Kanto league. Anyway, posting the first chap today.


	2. The Beginning

"Zor! Zor Zor Zorua!"something said, waking me up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

I said as I sat up, forcing my Zorua, Shadow, to jump off me and onto the bed. I looked over at my alarm clock that sat on my desk.

"Really Shadow? It's 7:00 AM." I said.

"Zor Zor Zorua, Zorua Zor Zor!" She said.

"Hold on," I said, and got out of bed, and walked over to my desk. It had a lamp on it, a notebook, a mechanical pencil, and two pictures. One was of me and Shadow, on its last birthday, sitting in front of a cake. The other was of our family. There was me, Shadow, my mom, and Ace, my brother. My dad had disappeared soon after my birth, and Ace hasn't visited since that picture was taken. I sighed and picked up the poketranslator that sat on the notebook. This device had been a present for my birthday. It translates pokespeech into words. I put it in my ear.

"Its about time you got up. I've been awake for hours." Shadow said. I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, lets just go get something to eat." I said.

So we left my room and headed into the kitchen, where we ate some toast and cereal. Afterwards, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and somehow managed to give Shadow a bath, though not without difficulty. Then I packed what we needed, and called professor Oak to tell him we were on our way. Then I looked at Shadow, who hasn't spoken to me since the bath.

"Oh come on," I said, "You're not still mad about the bath, are you?" She just stood there, looking the other way. I sighed.

"Okay," I said, as I pulled out a pokeball, the one given to me so I could catch Shadow, "If you don't speak to me, you can go back into your pokeball. Silence for a moment, then,

"Are we gonna go any time soon?" She said.

"There," I said as I put the ball up, " that wasn't hard, now was it? So now that that's settled, yes, we can go." Shadow jumped onto my shoulder, and I grabbed the stuff, and headed out the door.

I yawned as I walked down the path towards the lab, still not entirely awake. Shadow followed my example, and cuddled closer to keep out the Autumn chill. I chuckled and started to pet her.

After a while, I finally arrived at the entrance, and after hesitating, I walked inside. The main room was filled with machines, and almost as many scientists. The scientist were moving about, checking the machines, or they were sitting at computers typing quickly. I looked around until I saw Professor Oak beckoning to me. I walked over, getting a lot of looks because of he zorua on my shoulder, and shook Oak's hand.

"Ah, you must be Ray." He said.

"Yes sir, I am." I said.

He nodded, and gestured behind him, and said, "Well, shall we start?"

I smiled and nodded. We walked over to a table that had three pokeballs on it.

"This one," He said, pointing to one of them, "is Charmander, this one is Squirtle, and this one is Bulbasaur." I nodded, and looked at the three balls, before nodding again, for I had already made my choice. I picked up the first ball. Oak smiled and nodded. "Charmander. Of course. And," He said, pulling something from his pocket, "Lets not forget your pokedex." He handed it to me along with four pokeballs, for I already had one pokemon other than charmander, which I decided to name Ruby. I looked at the pokedex for a second, then I scanned the pokeball.

Nickname: Ruby

Species: Charmander

Gender: Female

Level: 5

Moves: Scratch, Growl

Evolves From: None

Evolves Into: Charmeleon

Bio: The flame on their tail reflects their health. If it is big and strong, they are healthy, if it is weak and small, they are ill.

I smiled, then I scanned Shadow.

Nickname: Shadow

Species: Zorua, Shiny

Gender: Female

Level: 7

Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Shadow Ball

Evolves From: None

Evolves Into: Zoroark

Bio: Because of their mischievous nature and their ability to disguise themselves, they are very good pranksters.

"Isn't that true," I said. Shadow glared at me, which made me laugh. I pocketed the pokedex and shook Oak's hand again. I then waved good bye to him, and left the lab to head to Viridian City.


	3. Gym Closed

I looked back as we reached the edge of Pallet Town. _All I have_ _ever known is this town_. I thought as I turned back towards Viridian City. On the way, we fought a few trainers, and I let Ruby take most of them. When we finally entered Viridian City, it was almost 6:00 PM.

"Come on," I said to my pokemon, "Lets go and get a room at the pokemon center." Neither argued, so I led the way to the pokemon center. When we went inside, I walked up to the counter, got a key, healed my pokemon, and led them to our room. We walked in, and set our stuff down. Then we walked back into the main room and ate supper. Then I scanned both of my pokemon, and I was pleased to find that Ruby was level 7, and Shadow was level 8. Afterwards, we went back to our room I went to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

I woke up around 8:00 AM to my alarm clock. I got up and took a shower. Because the forecast called for a warm day, I didn't put on my hoodie. Instead, I put on a black t-shirt with my usual black pants and nikes. I ate breakfast at the pokemon center, then we headed out towards the gym in town. However, when we got there, we saw a sign on the door. It read "Gym Closed. Gym leader wanted." Ray read it twice before it sank in.

"Damn!" He said, "Now what do we do?"

Shadow, who was sitting on his shoulder, said, "Well, we could always come back to this gym."

Ray nodded, and said, "Well, who's up for some bugs?"

An hour later, which was spent stocking up on potion and antidotes, Ray, with Shadow on his shoulder and Ruby walking beside him, looked upon the forest that he was to traverse. He looked at the map of the forest he had been clever enough to buy, and said, "Three days inside the forest."

Shadow shivered, and said, "I don't like bugs."

Ruby snickered, and said, "Really? They taste pretty good to me." Shadow just glared at the Charmander.

Ray laughed, and said, "Well, we won't get anything done by standing here, so let's go." And with that, they entered the forest.


	4. Viridian Forest

It was dark. And it was a little scary. But when you have a fire type that can use ember, it's a lot easier to traverse forests. This was the way with me. We had Charmander, who flamed any pokemon that got to close, that is, until the beedrill. We were walking along, minding our own business, when out of the trees come these beedrill.

I looked at them and yelled, "Ruby! Use Ember!"

Ruby inhaled, and then shot a flame out of her mouth that roasted most of them. Again I say MOST of them. The others flew over and attacked Ruby with Poison Sting attacks. They didn't seem to poison her, but the beedrill kept coming. So I did the only sane thing I could think of. I returned Ruby to her pokeball, and with Shadow clinging to my shoulder, I ran. All I can say is, it was a good thing I ran track, cause I don't even want to think of what would have happened if I didn't. So I ran. And I ran. And I ran some more. Finally, ahead, I saw a river. Thinking fast, I said, "Take a breathe!" And plunged into the pool, backpack and all. We waited under the water while the beedrill swarmed above us. I thought we would run out of air before they left, but we didn't. They left, and as soon as they did, we came up gasping for air. When we got to shore,I took stock of the damage to the pack. I knew my poketranslator was safe because it was waterproof. The tent was wet, so that was useless till it dried. The food was all dehydrated, so that was fine. The potions and antidotes were fine. But the map wasn't. It was ruined.

"Damn it!" I said as the map ripped in two when I grabbed it. There it went.

Shadow looked at me, and said, "Stupid beedrill. Now you know why I hate bugs!"

I nodded and set the tent out to dry.

"I'm going to collect firewood. We'll camp here tonight. Guard the camp."

I said. She nodded, and I left to collect firewood. When I got back, I made a fire, and set the tent close to it to dry. Then I made supper, for it was 5:00 PM by my phone. After we ate, I bathed in the river, then I set the tent up, for it had dried. I sat at the mouth of the tent and stared up at what I could see of the stars. I sighed. _Its funny, really,_ I thought, _I've started my journey, and I haven't lost yet. But I will._ I stared at the stars for a little longer, then got up and went into the tent, where Shadow was already asleep.

 **Location:Unknown POV: Unknown**

"That's the one," a person said, looking at an image of a boy, around 18, with black clothes on. The boy sat by a tent and stared at the stars. A figure behind the man at the computer smiled. "Good, all is coming together. Soon, I will rule the world. All because of you," As he said this, he looked at the boy on the screen, who was getting up and going into his tent. Then, the man finished, "Ray."


	5. The Aura Is With Me

**Author's Notes** : Chapter 4. Reviews are much appreciated, but no flames! Constructive criticism is fine. And I would like to know what all of you think of my story thus far. This chapter is my longest yet! Next Chapter should be up in a couple of days. By the way, pokemon have been imported into every region, where it isn't uncommon to see, say, a patrat in the Kanto region. And speaking of which, if anyone would like to submit a gym leader, that would be a lot of help to me. They are given on a first come first serve basis. Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own pokemon. Only Ray, Shadow, Ruby.

Early the next morning, I got up and fixed breakfast for me and my pokemon. After we finished, I put up the tent and everything else, after which we headed out. Without the map to guide us, I was just going by memory. We fought a few trainers, but we beat them all. We stayed near the river, because I knew that if we followed the river, it would lead us to the exit. We ate lunch, then headed on. And so here we are, trudging along, fighting the occasional caterpie or weedle, when suddenly we heard a scream coming from a clearing ahead. We all sprinted forward, and when we got to the clearing, we gasped at what we saw. The one who had screamed was a Riolu. It was surrounded by a lot of beedrill. Without hesitation, I acted.

"Ruby, use Ember!"

Ruby blew fire at the beedrill, and knocked out a few of them. But the rest turned to us, and headed straight for us.

"Shadow, use Shadow Ball!" I commanded.

"Right," Shadow said, and charged it up. Then she fired the Shadow Ball at the beedrill, knocking out a few more. The rest flew over, and one used Twin Needle on Shadow, knocking her back, and into a tree. "Shadow!" I said, then yelled at Ruby, "Use Ember, then follow up with Scratch!" She blasted most of the beedrill with Ember, and finished the others off with Scratch. I looked over to where Shadow was, but she was already coming over, so I headed over to the Riolu. It was on the ground unconcious. So I looked at both of my pokemon, then I grabbed my backpack, and got out some potions and an antidote. I sprayed the potions over her all the wounds I could, and I sprayed the antidote on the wound that looked poisoned. Afterwards, I looked at my pokemon and said,

"We'll camp here tonight."

So I got up, and put up the tent. I moved the Riolu into the tent, along with Ruby. Then I sprayed a potion on Shadow, and sent her in too. I sat outside for a little while, then I got up and collected firewood, and started preparing supper.

While I cooked supper, I heard voices from the tent. Two of them I recognized. The third...it must be the Riolu. So I got up and walked over to the tent, and stuck my head in. Sure enough, the Riolu was awake.

"Evening," I said. The Riolu jerked its head around. But when it saw me, it must have recognized me, because it relaxed.

"H-hi," It said in an undeniably feminine voice. I smiled and said,

"Supper is almost ready," and went back over to the pot I was stirring. After a while, all three of the pokemon came out of the tent, and sat around the fire I has the pot over. Ruby sat the closest.

"Good of you to come, cause supper is ready," I said, and grabbed four bowls from the backpack. I filled each one up and handed them out. When I handed one to the Riolu, she looked at how much was in it, and asked, "All this is for me?"

I looked at her and said,

"Yeah."

The Riolu looked at her bowl for a minute, then started eating. I smiled, and filled a bowl for myself. The Riolu sat back, and said, "That was amazing!" Shadow smiled and said, "We told you his cooking is good." I smiled and said,

"I'm not nearly as good as my mom, but she taught me all I know."

The Riolu nodded.

"So, where are you headed?" I asked the Riolu.

"I don't know. I was left here," She answered. My smile faded.

"Left?" I asked. "By whom?" She nodded at the first question, then said, "By my trainer." I nodded, thinking, when Shadow piped up.

"Well, if you don't have any plans, you could come with us," Shadow said.

"Really? I could? Would you let me?" Riolu asked, looking at me.

"Sure, I don't see why not," I said, grabbing a pokeball and handing it to her. She quickly touched the button on the ball, and in a flash of red light, she was gone. It shook once, and dinged. So I let her out.

"What is my name?" She asked as soon as she was out. "My old trainer never gave me one."

I thought for a second, then said, "How about Aura?" She nodded. "Okay, Aura it is." Then I grabbed my pokedex and scanned her.

Nickname: Aura

Species: Riolu

Gender: Female

Level: 10

Moves: Endure, Foresight, Quick Attack, Counter

Bio: It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotions, to communicate with others.

"Cool," I said.

Aura smiled, then said, "Yeah, so is there enough for seconds?"

I smiled. This was turning out to be a great adventure.


	6. Out At Last

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 5. Man this took a long time to write. And I want to thank Dracoshi (Did I spell that right?) for the reviews. They help me so much. So anyway, down to business. I don't own pokemon, just Ray, Shadow, Aura, and Ruby. Thanks again for reading Ray's Kanto Adventure. Enjoy.

"Come on," I heard Aura say, as we trudged along the path. "We can't be that far." I smiled. Aura has been a ball of energy ever since I caught her, and today was no exception. We have been in this forest for at least four days, and the map said it should take about five to get out. Shadow couldn't wait to get out. She said if she didn't see another bug in her life, it would be too soon. I suppose her hatred of bugs comes from them being super effective on her, but she never did say.

We continued to walk for another hour, before we heard something in the bushes on our right, something to big to be a bug. Out stepped a trainer, and Shadow visibly cringed when she saw him. He was a bug catcher. He wore a straw hat, and hat a net in his hands. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hey," he said. "My name is Luke."

"Hi," I answered. "The name's Ray.

Luke smiled. "Well, time to get down to business. We're both trainers, so I doubt you'll say no to a battle."

I couldn't help but smile as well. "Alright," I said, "500 poke for the winner."

"Deal," Luke answered. We headed back to a clearing I head spotted a minute ago, and we took our positions on either side of the field. "Let's Battle!" We said together.

(Play "Unbeatable" from Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)

"Go Butterfree!" Luke called, throwing a pokeball into the air, releasing a purple butterfly with white wings. I smiled. "Ruby! Go!"

Ruby ran forward to face the butterfly pokemon.

"Butterfree! Use Tackle!" Butterfree flew towards Ruby.

"Ruby! Use Ember!" Ruby inhaled, then blew a stream of fire at Butterfree, who dodged it, and hit Ruby, knocking her back.

"Ruby! Use Ember again!" Ruby shot another flame at the Butterfree, this time hitting one of its wings, making it fall to the ground.

"Ruby! Use Scratch!" Ray yelled. Ruby ran up to the downed Butterfree, who was trying to get up, and Scratched it, knocking it away.

"Butterfree!" Luke yelled.

"Finish with Ember!" Ray called. Ruby shot yet another flame at Butterfree, nailing it and knocking it into a tree, making it faint.

"Argh! Return Butterfree!" Luke yelled. "Go Beedrill!" Out came a giant bee, with drills in place of its front two feet.

"Ruby! Come back! Aura! Let's go!" Ruby ran back to me, and Aura took her place.

"Beedrill! Use Fury Attack!" Beedrill flew forward, striking at Aura with its drills.

"Take it, then use Counter!" I yelled.

"No!" Luke yelled, as he watched, helpless, as beedrill struck Aura five times. Then Aura glowed, and attacked beedrill for double the damage dealt to her. It was too much for the beedrill, and it fainted.

"Dang it!" Luke yelled. "Return! Go Nincada!" Out came a small white cicada.

"Aura! Come back! Go Shadow!" Aura and Shadow switched places.

"Nincada! Scratch!" Nincada rushed forward.

"Shadow Ball!" I yelled. Shadow began to charge up, but before she was done, she got hit with scratch.

"Leech Life, Nincada!" Nincada shot a small needle, that hit Shadow.

"Point Blank Shot Shadow Ball! Now!" I yelled. Shadow released the Shadow Ball at the Nincada, hitting it into a tree, where the Shadow Ball exploded. The Nincada got back up.

"Scratch!" We yelled together. The two pokemon rushed forward, but with Shadow's speed, she dodged Nincada, then hit it.

"Finish it with a Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

"Leech Life!" Luke yelled.

Both pokemon launched their respective attacks at each other. The attacks met, and a struggle began. The Shadow Ball won, though, and it collided with the Nincada, exploding on impact, launching the Nincada back, where it landed and fainted.

(End Song)

"Return!" Luke said, returning Nincada in a flash of light. We walked across the clearing to each other, where he handed me the prize money.

"Good Battle," We said to each other. Then I added, "Do you know where the exit to Pewter City is?"

He nodded. "About 10 minutes down the path." I thanked him, and we parted. I smirked as I walked.

"So, Shadow, how was the battle?"

She glared at me as Aura and Ruby laughed.

"It was awesome to me," Ruby said.

"Me too!" Aura added.

"Don't even go there," Shadow said.

Sure enough, in 11 minutes, we arrived at the exit. We passed through the building, and into the fresh air.

"Finally," Shadow said. "Out at last."

"I don't know," I said, smirking, "We could make a nice summer home in there."

Shadow shot a Shadow Ball at me, which I dodged, while Ruby, Aura, and me all laughing. After a little more walking, we entered Pewter City.

"Now then," I said, "Time to kick some Gym Leader butt.

 **More Author's Notes:** Put a bow on it, and give it to a child for Christmas, because that's a wrap! (XD) Anyway, again, gym leaders needed, would help, I don't want to use the usual gym leaders, too common, so again, first come, blah blah. Thanks again to Dracoshi for the reviews! See ya next chapter!


	7. Why Does It Have To Be Bugs!

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe it's chapter 7 already. I have a question. Why is it, that when you heal your pokemon at a center in the game, the nurses say, "please come again?" Do they want my pokemon to get hurt so I come back to heal my pokemon? (XD) Anyway. I don't own Pokemon, blah blah, Gamefreak, blah blah. I do own Ray, Aura, Shadow, and Ruby. Enjoy! And again, I send thanks to Dracoshi for his awesome reviews. Thanks!

"May I heal your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please," I said, handing her my pokeballs with my pokemon in them. We had just arrived in Pewter City, and I headed straight for the pokemon center.

"Here are your pokemon, please come again." The nurse said, handing my pokeballs back to me and bowing.

"Yeah..." I said, walking away and releasing my pokemon from their pokeballs.

"Alright," I said, "Now who's up for a gym battle?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"Good," I said, "Let's go."

So we headed out of the pokecenter, after asking the nurse where the gym was, and headed toward the gym. When we got there, I opened the door, and Shadow groaned. Inside the gym, trees were growing everywhere, Kakuna and Metapod were on the trees, some Butterfree and Beedrill were flying around, and in one corner, there was a giant web with two Ariados and some Spinarak. I chuckled. A man spotted us from where he was studying a Kakuna, and headed over.

"Ah," he said, "Are you a challenger?"

"Yes," I answered, "Is the gym leader here.

The man smiled. "You're looking at him. The name's Zach." He extended his hand

I nodded and shook his hand. "Ray," I said.

"Good to meetcha," He said, leading us over to the middle of the gym, where a big Pokemon battle field was. "I just gotta call my pokemon." He pulled out a weird looking whistle and blew it. In a moment, three pokemon came out of the trees. One was a giant blue beetle, walking on two legs, one was a giant mantis, with scythes instead of its front two arms, and one was a giant stag beetle, with pinsirs on its head. They walked over, and I looked at them. The first was a Heracross, the second was a Scyther, and the third was a Pinsir.

"I'll be using these three," Zach said.

"And I," I answered, "will be using these three."

"All right. Let's do this!"

We took our places on each side of the field.

"This will be a three-on-three battle, Challenger Ray vs. Gym Leader Zach. Only the challenger may switch out pokemon. Are you ready?" The judge said. "BEGIN!"

"Go Heracross!"

"Go Aura!"

We yelled, and the battle began.

"Heracross, use Aerial Ace!"

"Crap! Aura, use Counter!"

Heracross sped toward Aura, hitting her with the super effective attack, upon which she used Counter, dealing massive damage to both.

"Heracross, Horn Attack!"

"Aura, Quick Attack!"

Heracross' horn glowed, then he charged. Aura sped around him and hit him from behind.

"Grrr. Heracross, Aerial Ace!"

"Aura! No!"

Heracross hit Aura with the move, and Aura was knocked into a tree, where she fainted.

"Riolu is unable to battle! Heracross wins!" The judge said.

"Shadow! Go!" Shadow took Aura's place on the field, while I returned Aura to her pokeball.

"Begin!"

"Shadow! Shadow Ball!"

"Heracross! Horn Attack!"

Shadow charged up the ball, then shot it at the beetle. Heracross used its horn to knock the ball back to Shadow.

"Shadow! Use scratch!"

It became a sort of game. Shadow knocked it back, then it was knocked back and forth(like Link and Shadow Ganon on WindWaker) until Heracross missed the Shadow ball, and it exploded on him, knocking him into a tree. He slid to the ground fainted.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Zorua wins!" The judge announced.

"Heracross return! Go Scythe!" Zach called, returning Heracross and sending Scyther in.

"Shadow! Take a break! Go Ruby!" I called.

"Begin!"

"Scythe! Use Quick Attack!"

"Ruby! Smoke Screen!"

Smoke burst from Ruby's mouth, hiding her from Scyther's sight.

"Grrr... Scythe! Use Focus Energy!"

"Ruby! Ember!" Flames burst from the smoke, hitting Scythe and knocking it back.

"Quick Attack!" Scythe sped through the fog, missing Ruby and coming out on my side.

"Ember!"

More flames came from the smoke, hitting Scythe again.

"Scythe! Quick Attack through the smoke again and again!"

Scythe sped through the smoke, making it disapate slowly.

"Ruby! End this with Ember!"

Scythe sped through the smoke, a blaze of fire hot(haha. Get it?XD) on his trail. He wasn't quick enough, however, as the flames caught up and hit him, sending him tumbling to a stop, fainted.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Charmander wins!" The judge announced.

"Return Scythe! Go Pinsir!" Zach said, sending in the stag beetle.

"Ruby! Keep it up! You can do it!"

"Begin!"

"Pinsir! Vice Grip!"

"Ruby! Scratch!"

Both pokemon clashed, sending sparks flying, literally.

"Seismic Toss Pinsir!"

"Ruby!"

Pinsir grabbed Ruby and threw her into the ground.

"Ember!"

The flames hit Pinsir, knocking him back enough for Ruby to get up.

"Vice Grip!"

Pinsir shot toward Ruby, who was too late to react, getting hit by the move, and sent to the ground, fainted.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Pinsir wins!" The judge calls.

"Ruby, return! Go Shadow!"

"Begin!"

"Vice Grip!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The ball hit Pinsir, but it kept charging, hitting Shadow.

"Seismic Toss!"

Pinsir grabbed Shadow and threw it to the ground right under itii

"Shadow Ball!"

Shadow shot the ball, hitting Pinsir point blank, knocking it back to the ground, fainted.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! Zorua wins! And the victory goes to Ray from Pallet Town!" The judge yelled.

"Way to go Shadow!" I yelled, grabbing Shadow in my arms and hugging her.

"Well done," Zach said, walking over, "In celebration of your victory, the Bug badge!" He handed me a badge that looked like a Scyther. I put it in my badge case.

"Thanks!" I said.

And so I headed out of the gym.

"Why, why did it have to be bugs!" Shadow groaned from on my shoulder. "Of all the types he could choose from, he had to choose bugs!"

"Well," I said, "There is a forest right there full of bugs. So why not?"

"Shut up," she said. I smiled. We went into the pokecenter, I healed my pokemon, then we went for supplies, for we knew we would have to trek through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City. We decided to spend the night at the pokemon center for the night, seeing as it was already late. And so we bedded down, each of us falling asleep instantly from fatigue, unaware that we were being watched.

 **Location:** Unknown

"I don't want excuses! I want results!" A man yelled, throwing the cup he was holding at the wall.

"Yes sir!" A younger man said, bowing. "It will be done as you command."

"It had better be," the first man said, "Or it will be your head."

"Yes sir!" The second man said, bowing again, and walking out of the room.

"Ray, you have evaded my grasp so far, but I will get you!" The man said, grinning, "With the power you possess, the world will be mine!" He began to laugh, a cruel, evil laugh, the sound bouncing of the walls, and echoing even further out.


	8. A New Face

**Author's Notes** : Chapter 8. I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters. Sorry its so short, The next one will be longer, hopefully longer tan all the others. Speaking of which, the last chapter was over 1000 words. Yay! So enjoy, and wait patiently for the next chapter.

Early the next morning we got up, and I got dressed. We ate at the Pokecenter, then we headed out, prepared for the long hike to Cerulean. We left Pewter City behind, and headed across the route that would lead us to Mt. Moon. We only got into one trainer battle with a girl named Crystal. She wore a short sky blue skirt, with a sky blue tank top, that had a Dewott n it, with the words, "Do What?" written in black across the top. We met her at the entrance to Mt. Moon. She challenged us to a pokemon battle. How could I refuse?

"Alright, lets do this!" I said.

"Right!" She answered. "Go Tangle!" She threw a pokeball into the air, releasing a green mass of vines that was a Tangela.

"Hehe, go Ruby!" I released my Charmander from her pokeball, having just healed her at the pokecenter right beside Mt. Moon.

"Ladies first," I said.

"Alright, Tangle, Vine Whip!"

Tangle shot a lot of vines out, wrapping them around Ruby, and picking her up into the air.

"Ruby, Ember on Tangle!" Ruby shot fire out, hitting the pokemon, and forcing it to relinquish its hold on Ruby, making her fall to the ground.

"Sleep Powder!"

"Dodge! Then use Scratch, then follow up with Ember!"

The sleep powder shot toward Ruby, who dodged it, and ran up to Tangle, scratching it, then shooting flames at it. This proved to be too much for the Tangela, and it fainted.

"Good job Ru-" I started, before Ruby started glowing. When the glow receded, Ruby was taller, her flame was bigger, she was redder, and she had a horn protruding from the back of her head.

"I evolved!" Ruby said. I thanked my mom for getting me the poketranslator for my birthday.

"Alright!" I said.

"Hmph!" Crystal said, returning her pokemon. "Go! Aqua!" She sent out a light blue sea otter that had darker blue fur around its thighs, and had shells on its sides. It was a Dewott.

"Okay," I said, "Lets do this Ruby!"

"Right!" She said.

"Aqua! Use Razor Shell!"

"Ruby! Use Dragon Rage!" I said, having checked her new found move.

Dark blue flames shot from Ruby's mouth, hitting the shell, and exploding.

"Tackle, Aqua!"

"Ruby! Use Scratch!"

Ruby ran up, but got hit by the tackle.

"Aqua, use Water Gun!"

The water hit Ruby point blank, making her faint.

"Good job," I said, returning her. "Go Shadow!" I sent out my Zorua.

"Water Gun!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

"Razor Shell!"

"Scratch!" The Razor Shell barely missed Shadow, who then cut Dewott.

"Shadow Ball!"

The attack hit Aqua, knocking it to the ground. All the damage it had sustained proved too much, and it fainted.

The battle was over. Crystal returned her pokemon, and walked over to me.

"Good job," she said.

"Thanks. You too." I replied. We both walked back into the pokecenter and healed our pokemon. It was getting late, so I decided to rent a room for the night. Before we went to bed, we ate supper, where we met Crystal again.

"So," I asked, "Where you headed?"

"Into Mt. Moon," she answered.

"So are we," I said.

"Really?" She asked, "Could I come with you? Two is better than one."

"I don't see why not," I said.

"Okay then," she said, "Its settled. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said.

She went into her room, which just so happened to be right beside mine. I took a shower, then climbed into bed, falling asleep easily.


	9. They're Back?

**Author's Notes** : Chapter 9. Almost to ten. Again, so so so soooooo sorry for the short chapter. I wanted it longer, but I figured all of you have had enough battles for a few chapters. So thanks, and please read and review! The next one will be much longer, I promise!

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. So I headed into the main room of the pokecenter and ate breakfast with my pokemon. Afterwards, we waited on Krystal to eat her breakfast, then we headed out. We stopped right in front of the entrance.

"About a half a weeks trip," I said.

"Don't remind me," Aura said. I smiled.

"Well then, we won't accomplish anything by standing around, now will we?" I said. "So let's go!"

And with that, we headed into the cave.

It was a good thing I thought to bring flashlights, because it was dark. I handed a flashlight to Krystal, and we headed further inside. It was a good thing that we had our pokedex, because we had no other way to tell the time. We did meet a few wild pokemon, but most were zubat, and neither of us wanted a zubat. There was a paras or two, but the same with those. We stopped and ate lunch, then continued on our way. Suddenly, we heard voices ahead. We crept forward, to find who was making the noises. They sounded angry. We took shelter behind a rock and peeked over it. What we found was astonishing. Two people standing beside each other. The worst part was their clothes. Black shirt, with a red "R" on it. There was also a man in front of them. He had on a nice button up shirt with a coat over it, unbuttoned. He was the one angry, pacing back and forth in front of them.

"We had one goal," he was saying, "ONE GOAL! And you blew it. You couldn't catch a fly, even if you tried. All we had to do was catch a simple boy, but NO! You can't even do THAT! Well guess what? You will not leave until you have the boy! UNDERSTAND?"

The two people saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Good, because if you mess up this time, it will be your head." The two people visibly shuttered. The man pulled out a pokeball and sent out an Alakazam. Then the both teleported, with a small "pop" sound. The two people looked at each other, then headed deeper into the cave. We looked at each other.

"They're back?" Krystal asked.

"I...I guess so." I answered.

"We have to tell somebody." She said.

"We can't do anything until we're out of this infernal cave," I said, "So let's go." And we, with much more caution, headed deeper into the cave.


	10. Captured

**Author's Notes** : Chapter 10! Woooo! Special thanks to Dracoshi(again) for the reviews. Anyway, I said this one would be longer, so, it is longer. I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak, Nintendo, any of them. I just own my OCs. Enjoy! WARNING: This chapter contains gore! If you are queasy, or easily sick, you have been warned.

It was a lot slower traveling, because we were moving slower, and we both jumped at every sound. We expected more of Team Rocket to be lurking around, but we saw neither hide nor hair of them as we made camp for the night. Unlike the other nights we stayed anywhere, we set a watch on the camp. First me, then Aura, then Krystal, then Shadow. Thankfully, nothing happened.

We got up around 7:00 AM, and packed up. We continued on our way, finding fewer zubat and paras, and finding more Clefairy. Being unable to use our flashlights, in fear of Team Rocket seeng the light, we traveled in darkness, my clothes blending in perfectly, while Krystal's stuck out like a sore thumb. But that couldn't be helped. We walked further until we saw a clearing in the cave. We rushed forward, but upon entering and seeing what was in it, we froze in our tracks. The cave was filled with crystals. There was even a huge crystal in the middle, stretching to the ceiling. They all radiated light. But that wasn't what froze us. Right in front of the huge crystal, two clefairy heads were mounted on poles. Tied between the poles was a sign that said, "This is what happens to those who get in our way. I gagged, but Krystal actually puked.

"Those... those bastards." Krystal said.

"They...oh Arceus," I said.

"Its just as the sign says," a voice spoke behind us. We whirled around to find the two Team Rocket members standing there.

"You... you killed them..." I said.

"Yes, yes we did," the man answered.

"They got in our way," the woman added.

I started shaking with rage.

"And you," the man said, pointing at me, "Well, you are very unlucky. Our boss wants you. So if you would come along quietly..."

"Yeah..." I said," As if I'm going to just walk up to you and... no... you will pay for what you've done to these innocent pokemon."

"We were merely sending a message," the man said.

"Oh my, John, we have failed to introduce ourselves!" The woman exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right," John answered.

"So," they said together,

"To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all people within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Alex" the woman said,

"And John" the man said,

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" They finished together. I just glared at them.

"I challenge you to a battle!" I yelled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to decline," John said. He threw a pokeball into the air, releasing a Hitmonlee behind us.

"Double Kick!" John commanded. I felt a searing pain on the back of my head.

"Gah...uhhh...unnn...uhhhhhhh..." I fell to the ground, hearing Krystal get hit and falling to the ground. The last thing I heard before falling unconcious was John and Alex's laughter.

Location: Unknown

"Ugh," I said as I regained conciousness. I studied my surroundings. I was in a cell, all I had were my clothes. My backpack was gone, and so were my pokeballs. My poketranslator, however, was still in my ear.

"Shadow..." I said.

"Don't worry," a voice said," your pokemon are in good hands," I looked out of the cell to see another Rocket member leaning against the opposite wall.

"However," he added, "I would be worrying about you. For the boss to call specificly for you... that's not good for whoever he called." I sat in silence, the pounding in my head slowly fading. I heard a door open off to the right, and a voice,

"All well?" It asked.

"Yeah, but he's awake now," the guy leaning on the wall answered.

"Good, I'll tell the boss," the voice came back, then the sound of a door closing.

"It is curious," the man continued," as to why the boss wants you. It ain't none of my business, but anyone would be curious. I sat in silence.

"Oh ho ho," he man said," a silent one. Well, the boss'll get you to speak. He always does." The door opened again, and in walked three Rocket members.

"We are to escort him to the boss," the one in the front said. He had a badge on his shirt, which seemed to show a higher rank. The man leaning against the wall stood up straight and saluted.

"Yes sir!" He said, grabbing the keys from his pocket and unlocking the gate. He grabbed me out and handed my over to the other three.

"Thank you," the admin(for that is what he was) said, "take the rest of the day off."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" The man saluted again and walked off.

"Come on," the admin said. He ushered me through the door, and we continued on. I tried to remember the way, but there were so many turns, and other ways you could turn, that I got lost. Eventually, we walked up to a door at the end of a hallway. It looked better than the others, and was decorated with flame paint. The admin knocked on the door, and it opened. We walked in, and I looked around. We were in a room. It was large, and had a stream on one side. _A stream,_ I thought, _We must be underground._ On the far side of the room, a throne was set. On that throne...

"No..." I said," It can't be..."

"Hahahaha," the man on the throne laughed, "Welcome...brother."

On the throne sat my brother, Ace.

 **More Author's Notes** : Duh duh duhhhhhhh! How do ya like dem apples! It took me a while to get this chapter right, and it still isn't the best it could be. I had a small case of Writer's block (Terrible, right?), so it took a while. But don't worry, I have thoughts for the next chapter, so please read and review! I need them reviews!

RayTheZoroark Out!


	11. The Shocking Truth

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 11. We've come a long way (For those who have read this far) and I just want to say thank you for taking time out of your day to view this. I just ask for you to take a little more time and review. Seriously, I want to know what my viewers think of my story. Anyway, Here goes. Don't own pokemon, do own my OCs.

"Ace?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"Now don't get me wrong," Ace said, "I ain't THE boss. Oh no. But I am the second in command. I just do as He says."

I looked down at the ground, thoughts swirling through my head. "I can't believe it," I said finally.

"Can't believe what?" He asked.

"That you would disappoint our mother like that," I said.

His face grew cold. "Mother was weak. She doesn't understand what I'm trying to do. Weak people don't deserve pokemon. They don't even deserve to live. My Master's dream is to make the world new. Only the strong will survive. The weak, well, lets just say they won't make the cut."

I looked at him. "You believe that? That people are weak?"

"Yes," he answered, standing, "And I had hoped you would see it my way, but I guess you're just as weak as her. You don't have what it takes. You'd have failed anyway, so I'll do you a favor and end you before that happens."

"Where are my pokemon?" I asked.

"Ha, I wouldn't worry for them."

"Where are they?" I asked again.

"Very well. Pych, show him," Ace said. An Alakazam stepped forward and waved its spoons. A small portal like thing appeared, showing an image of Shadow, Aura, and Ruby sitting in a prison cell being whipped with whips. There were other prisoners there as well, getting similar treatment, such as some of the women getting raped. All but the Rockets were crying.

"There. You have seen them," Ace said.

"You...you..." I said, looking up to him.

"Yes, I am me," He answered, smirking.

"You... BASTARD!" I yelled, charging him and tackling him to the ground. I raised a fist before he could defend himself and punched him in the face. Before I could do it again, a psychic aura pulled me off of him. He got up, and I noticed with satisfaction that his nose was bleeding.

"You would dare lay a hand on me?" He asked walking over to where I was pinned to the wall by the Alakazam's psychic. "You stupid, weak, loathsome,... half-breed!"

I looked at him quizically. "Half-breed?"

Ace smirked and let out a loud laugh. "You mean too tell me that our mother hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked.

"The reason father was never around, visibly anyway," Ace said. "The reason Night never left."

Night was the family "pet." He was a Zoroark. Mother had gotten him as an egg, and raised him into a strong pokemon.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He let out another laugh. "Oh Ray, how you have been lied too. Your father was no human," he said.

"Then who, pray tell, was? For we both know I can't of just sprung up out of a hole in the ground."

"Indeed," he said, "You did not. However, one need not reproduce with a human, if one has a pokemon."

"No way... your lying..." I said, finally understanding what he was getting at.

"No Ray, I am not. Night was your father. Did you not wonder, not even for a second, as too why he was so clingy? Why he hardly ever let you out of his sight? Yes, I was jealous to say the least. All that power, it skipped me. I was the product of our mother's first "love." A human. He died soon after she got pregnant. She had me, and a few years later, had the hots for her own pokemon, ending with you. I knew then, that one amazing creation had been made. But then you grew up. You became as weak as our pathetic mother, so when I left, I never returned.

"I left my past behind, and when He asked me to join him, and when he showed me his plan, I was amazed. He was, and is, a genius. He created this place, and I have Him to thank for giving me a chance to show His dream to the world, and make it a reality. However, there is one thing we need. Someone, to be exact. To create bring what we must bring, we need a sacrafice. But not just any person. It has to be one of the blood of both a human AND a pokemon. So, therefore I told him of you, Who you were, and he was delighted. We did not have to search for one, all we had to do was catch it. And here you are, the perfect sacrafice. I can get rid of you, and summon the one who will make my Master's dream a reality, all in one swoop. Killing two pidgey with one geodude, as they say.(XD Get it?)

I looked at him. It made sense. No wonder I was stronger, faster, and more agile than the other students at school. But, that doesn't matter right now. "How could you betray your own family like that?" I asked.

"I have no family!" He yelled, "Only people I have the displeasure of being related too.(What?)"

"We are your family," I said, "Whether you like it or not."

"Ha!" He laughed, "We'll see what family I have once this is over. Put him with the others until He gets here. He will know what to do with this one." He said, turning to one of the Rockets. The Rocket saluted, and with the other one, escorted me out, and to a dungeon, where many people and pokemon alike were emprisoned. I was pushed in, and the door closed behind me, and locked. There, sitting against the wall, crying, were my pokemon, along with Krystal and her two pokemon.

"Shadow! Aura! Ruby!" I yelled, running to them and hugging them. They hugged me as well, crying.

"We thought you were dead!" Shadow said.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily," I said, "Anyway, we need to figure out a plan of escape."

"Indeed," said a voice behind me. I turned to find an old man standing there with a Liepard at his side. That pokemon was uncommon, but not unseen, in the Kanto region. The man wore a tattered gray shirt and faded blue jeans. "We have planned for an escape for a month now, and you may be just what we need."

I smiled. "And what is your name?" I asked, extending my hand. He took it.

"My name is Matthew. I was but a humble farmer before they showed up and wrecked my house, taking me and my pokemon captive in this infernal base."

"I see. My name is Ray, and I would be happy to help."

"Good," he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a map of the complex. "I took this from a guard a few days ago, thankfully unnoticed." He spread the sheet on the ground and pointed at it. "So, this is the plan..."

 **More Author's Notes:** Clllllllllliiiiiiiiff hhhhannnnngerrrrrrr! I know, I'm evil, but you still love me anyway. Sorry that it took longer than expected (6 days in fact), but now that school is over, I (should) have more time too write, so we'll see. It took me a while to figure out just what way I wanted this story to go, and well, you saw the answer to that. I had the idea for what Ray was going to be since the beginning, but I wasn't sure how to address it. But i guess the answer would be with cranberry sauce (XD sorry, had to do it. If you've ever watched Free Birds you'd get it). So anyway, enough of my bad jokes, though i wonder if you've heard the one about the three men... anyway! Read and review! Will Ray escape? Will he defeat his brother? Did you expect this chapter to take this turn? Does anyone even read the Author's Notes? Find out next time on Dragon Ba-... Wait, no... Find out next time on Ray's Kanto Adventure! RayTheZoroark Out!


	12. The Great Escape

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 12. I know, crappy title for a chapter, but hey, can you blame a guy short on titles? Anyway, i don't own Pokemon(Have I added this in every chapter?), but I do own my OCs. Speaking of which. If you would like to submit an OC, they would be appreciated. However, I need looks, personality, likes, dislikes, pokemon, etc. Ok, things get a little rough in this chapter. There's crying, death, and action. So, R &R!

It had been two days since I was captured, and we had set our plan into motion. There were four other trainers helping us out. An Ace trainer, who I still wondered at how he was caught, a parasol lady, and a hiker. The Ace trainer had a Tyranitar and a Dragonite, The parasol lady had a Breloom and a Cacturne, and the Hiker had a Graveler. You already know my pokemon, but Matthew, apart from his Liepard, had an Eevee.

The plan was simple. Lunch was served everyday at 11:30 AM. All we had to do was knock the Rocket out, take the keys, and run. That was the easy part. We didn't know exactly how many Rockets there were, and it was a long way to the exit. But we had our pokemon, and that is what mattered.

11:00 rolled around. I walked up to where my pokemon were and sat down.

"Well," I said, "This is it."

"Yes it is," Ruby said.

"Indeed," Aura chirped.

"Yeah," Shadow said, trailing off at the end.

"If we don't make it," I said, looking each of them in the eye, "I just want you to know how great it was being with you. Aura, since we rescued you from the Beedrill, you have shown determination and I wish to thank you for your help. Ruby, you were my second pokemon. The fire that burns within you is strong, and I want to tell you never to let anything quench it. And Shadow," I started to get choked up, knowing that any one of my pokemon could, in the escape attempt, not make it out alive, "You were my first pokemon. My closest friend. You were like the sister I never had. I thank Arceus every day that he led me to that alley, otherwise I might have never met you. I must say that you, above all others, have gained my trust. I thank you for all you have given me."

All three of my pokemon started to cry softly.

"Ray," Aura said, "We all have something to say. I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you rescued me. You put your own life at risk to save mine. I haven't been this happy in forever."

"Yes," Ruby sad, "I'm glad that you chose me to be your pokemon, for if you hadn't, I wouldn't have had all these awesome adventures with you, and I wouldn't have evolved. Thank you."

Shadow piped up. "Ray, I thank Arceus everyday as well, for leading you to that alley. I had been there for two years when you found me, and you showed me that there is always someone out there that loves you. I'm glad you decided to keep me, and even more when you decided to bring me along on your adventure. There aren't enough words in the world that could express my gratitude to you. I thank you from the deepest parts of my heart."

I looked at them, tears coming to my eyes. I hadn't cried since I was 13, but if you were in my position, I bet you would've cried too.

"Thanks girls," I said, bringing them all into a group hug, careful of Ruby's tail. They hugged me back, and we stayed like that for a few minutes, before we broke apart.

"So let's kick some Rocket butt!" I said.

My part of the plan was relatively simple. All I had to do was knock the Rocket out. It was easier said than done.

11:15: My nerves were getting the best of me, and I began to think of any of my pokemon not making it.

11:25: I was starting to have second thoughts, though I knew there was no turning back now.

11:29: I got into position. The entire escape plan depended on me. No pressure, right?

11:30: I heard the door click open, and in came a Rocket with a gun.

"Lunch," he said, setting it down, and looking around. I crept up behind him and hit him over the head with a rock, effectively knocking him out. I grabbed the gun and the keys, tossing the gun to Matthew. It was an Assault Rifle. Fully automatic. He even had two spare clips. I opened the door and peeked out. We were in a hallway, leading to the left and to the right. I saw no one, so I motioned for everyone to follow, and headed to the left, where the exit was located. We didn't have any trouble for a while, until we heard a siren sound, and an intercom say,

"The prisoners are escaping. The prisoners are escaping."

We started running, Matthew leading the way, and The Ace Trainer bringing up the rear with his pokemon. Ahead we heard voices. Three Rockets came from around the corner.

"We got them!" The hiker and the parasol lady said. So we took the longer way around, and left them to deal with the Rockets. Further along, we found the storage room. We went inside, leaving the Tyranitar and Ruby outside on watch. We looked through the storage room. I found my bag, with everything in itl and my belt that held my pokeballs, with the pokeballs. I put my stuff on, we grabbed some supplies,.and left. We met a few Rockets, but they fell prey to Matthew and his gun. When we were close to the exit, that is when it got tough. Pokemon came from every place possible, followed by Rockets giving orders to them. We fought off each barrage, getting more and more exhausted. When we actually made it to the exit is when all hell broke loose. Many pokemon followed by Rockets fell upon us right at the exit. Each pokemon we took down was replaced with two more. We fought and fought, until the Liepard went down. We fought with renewed vigor, knowing our lives were on the line.

"Open the exit!" I yelled to Matthew over the noise of the battle, taking the gun from him, and shooting at the Rockets. He went over to the exit, protected by me, and tried twisting the handle. It was like one that would be on a submarine. He finally managed to open it.

"Come on!" I yelled to everyone.

"You go on ahead! I'll hold them off!" The Ace trainer said. I nodded and handed him the gun. He headed straight for the battle, mowing down many on their side, his pokemon fighting even harder to give us a chance at escape. We headed outside with my pokemon and his Eevee in tow. We ran and ran, and ran some more. We ran until we couldn't run, and yet we still ran. We came to a stop after an hour of non-stop running. We stopped and fell to the ground panting.

"Do you think we lost them?" I asked after a minute to catch my breath.

"Yeah," Matthew answered, "I think we did."

"Good," I said, laying back again, "Because I'm tired."

We stayed the night there, and in the morning we traveled. We had made it to a road yesterday, so we traveled on it, knowing it had to lead to somewhere. Where it did lead both surprised and pleased me. It lead to Cerulean City. We entered from the north, and made a beeline straight for the Pokemon center. We checked into a room and, after healing our pokemon, went into the room for some much needed rest.

We stayed there for a few days. I knew Matthew was mourning the loss of his Liepard, so I gave him room. Three days after we got back, he told me he was leaving. He was headed to Lavender Town, which was his home town.

"I see. I understand. I wish you the best of luck." I said.

"Thanks," he said, "but one thing before I leave. I saw how well you battle, and I want to give you a gift." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. But it wasn't just any pokeball, it was a luxury ball. The black paint glistened in the day light, for we were sitting on a bench outside the pokecenter,and the yellow trim looked beautiful.

"This was a gift to me by my sister. She breeds Eevees, you see."

At that moment, I realized what was contained within this ball.

"I can't accept this," I said.

"Yes you can," Matthew insisted, pushing it into my hand. "She'll be in better hands with you than with me. Besides, I've asked her, and she has already agreed."

I knew I was beat, so I just nodded.

"Good," He said, standing. "I should be on my way." He shouldered his bag, said good bye after I let the Eevee out, and headed down the road. I hoped I would see him again. Krystal hated to see him go, but it was his decision. Eevee, who I decided to call Esper, agreed.

 **More Author's Notes** : Whew! Finished! Thank goodness. I spent a night and a half doing this, checking it for errors and the like, but it is finally done.. And if I do say so my self, it is my best, and personal favorite, yet! Ask me any question you wish to know the answer to, and if it pertains to this fanfic, I will answer it to the best of my ability. Will Ray beat the second gym? What will Ace do? How will Ace's Master react when he finds out? Does anyone even read the Author's notes? Find out next time! I would make some joke about Dragon Ball Z, but since I did that last chapter, I got nothin. So RayTheZoroark out!


	13. More about Pokehumans

**Author's Notes:** I told you I would upload another chapter on this one. WIIAM (Why Is It Always Me?) Will be uploaded about as much as this one. So, disclaimer. I don't own pokemon. Stop asking. ( :p )

I sat on the bench outside the pokemon center. It was two days after Matthew left, and Esp was fitting in well. I had used these two days to train Esp, and I must say, she was pretty good.

Anyway, the reason I sat here was because we had a gym battle coming up later today, at 10:00, and I was readying myself. It was around 6:00, but I wasn't sure. I had used this bench a lot in the past two days, just to sit and think, mainly about what Ace had told me. It had seemed so far fetched, and yet, I knew deep down that it was true. I finally got up and headed inside, straight to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked as I got close.

"Yes," I said, "do you have a video phone here?"

"Why yes we do. It's right over there." She answered, pointing to a video phone.

"Thanks," I said, and headed over to it. I punched in a few numbers, and waited while it rang. After three rings, my mom picked up.

"Ray? Hey, how are you doing? You haven't called me in forever!"

There she was. Her green eyes, filled with concern, her black hair cascading down her back. I could tell she had just taken a shower. Then I saw him. Appearing on the screen behind her, was Night.

"Is it true?" I asked her.

"Is what true, dear?" She asked.

"Is it true that...Night's my father." I asked.

She was silent. She turned to look at Night, who nodded. She turned back around.

"Who told you this?" She asked.

"I ran into Ace," I said.

"Really?" She perked up at once. "Where? How is he?"

I sat there, not sure what to say.

"What is it?" She asked, disturbed by my silence.

"He works for Team Rocket now," I said.

She sat in silence again, then asked,

"They're back? And how do you know?"

Crap. If I told her, then she would want me to go straight back home. Oh well, she had a right to know.

"Yes, they're back. They captured me and Krystal an-"

"Krystal? Who's that?" My mom asked.

Double crap. "She's someone that is traveling with me. Anyw-"

"She?"

"Yes, mom, she. Anywa-"

"You're traveling with a girl?"

"Yes, I am. Now if yo-"

"A GIRL?"

I knew she would react this way. "Yes, mom, a girl."

"Have you had se-"

"MOM!"

"Sorry, just wondering."

"Aren't there more pressing matters to attend to? Like the fact that Team Rocket's back?"

"Yes, I suppose so. But are yo-"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. Now, is it or is it not true?"

"...I was going to tell you on your 19 birthday."

"Why?"

"Because that's when the effects start to show."

"What do you mean, effects?"

"You become more... pokemonly."

"Is that even a word?"

"Yes, Ray, I said it was, so it is. Now listen. If the mother is a human, like me, then the baby is born as a human. When it reaches 19 years of age, the pokemon genes start to show. If the mother was a pokemon, it will be born as a pokemon. In 5 years, it becomes more human."

"What does that mean for me?"

"In two weeks its your birthday. On that day, at 9:56, you will become more like a pokemon. You'll look more like a Zoroark, as well as being able to use a limited number of their attacks."

"...I see."

"Does Shadow know yet?"

"...no."

"You need to tell her, along with any other pokemon you have."

"...I know. I will."

"I love you so much."

"...I know. I love you too."

"Bye."

"...bye."

I hung up. I slowly made my way back outside to the bench. This would take a while to digest. I sat there till 8:45, when I finally got up, and headed to my room. I locked the door, and called out my pokemon.

"What is it, Ray?" Ruby was the first to speak. I had almost forgotten about the poketranslator in my ear.

"We need to talk," I said.

"What about?" Shadow asked.

I sat there for a second, then told them all about what had transpired. There was silence for a bit.

"So," Shadow spoke up, "in 13 days, you'll become like a Zoroark?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"...cool," Ruby said.

"Cool? He's gonna be a Zoroark before me!" Shadow said. We all laughed. I was glad everyone had taken the news so easily.

"So, who's up for a gym battle?" I asked.

"YES!" They said. And so we headed out the door.

 **Notes** : ahhh, done at last. Nothing like a nice chapter to make your day. Right? Anyway Read and Review! RayTheZoroark Out! 


	14. Crossway Between Decisions

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 14. Couldn't think of a good title for this chapter, so there is a better than nothing one. Hope ya like it.

Cerulean City... Where did it go? We walked out of the pokemon center, but instead of the all-to-familiar city, we walked into a building. The walls were white, the floor was white...heck, even the ceiling was white. And not the dingy white either. I mean the white that nearly blinds you and wants you to destroy it white. I looked around and realized two things: 1. I was in a hallway, 2. There was doorway at the end. I turned to speak to my pokemon, only to realize with a jolt that they weren't there, neither was the door I came through. Shrugging, knowing there was only one way out, I made my way to the door. When I reached for the door handle, I realized that there were voices coming from the other side of the door.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Came one voice, a male voice. It sounded enraged.

"You heard me," came a second, also male. It was calm.

"How could you endanger us like this?" Came a third. It sounded male as well, but it was calm.

"I don't remember reading the memo that said I had to ask your permission before making a decision." Came the second again, a little more tense.

"Where is this person you speak of?" Came a fourth. It was high pitched, and definitely female.

"Right outside the door." The second answered. Suddenly, the door opened away from me, giving me a view of who was speaking. The scene that played before me made me want to faint.

In front of me, a giant room opened before me. There sat a huge table as tall as I, but it was not the size of the table that astonished me, but what sat at the table. All of the legendaries sat there, and I do mean ALL. The one speaking, I realized, the second male voice, was none other than Arceus himself. He sat at the far side of the table, at the head.

"This is he of which you speak?" The first voice, who turned out to be Entei, spoke from near this side.

"Seems a little young and small, don't you think?" The third male, who was Zapdos, spoke from the opposite side of Entei.

"He's a little cute." Said the female, who turned out to be none other than Mew. She sat on this far end, at this side of the end of the table. Her comment made me blush.

"I suppose," Arceus said, "but that is not the reason I brought him here, nor why I called this meeting."

"Then for what reason did you call?" Creselia asked. Definitely female.

"I believe that question is one we all wish to know." Rayquaza boomed from his place.

"All in good time," Arceus said. Then he turned to me. "Approach, and sit beside me." He said, gesturing to a seat, thankfully my size, that sat beside him. I began to walk toward him, the door closing behind me. I was acutely aware of all the legendaries' eyes on him. He walked up to Arceus and sat in his designated seat.

"Now that he is here, we shall discuss the situation." Arceus said.

"Yes, and what exactly IS the situation?" Mewtwo asked.

"As you all know, or those of you who are native to Kanto, Team Rocket is back. And, as all of you well know, they plan to capture all of us."

"Yes, but how do they plan to do this?" Celebi asked. He was a male.

"They have a machine that, when activated, will force all of us to appear."

"And how do they plan to contain us? Our power is great." Palkia said. He was a male as well.

"The machine forces us to appear in certain places, and those places will be Master Balls."

"And they believe that they can keep us?" Dialga asked. Male.

"A pokeball is a powerful thing. It enslaves any pokemon caught in it. Even us legendaries would be forced to do what they asked. We would be slaves to their will."

"But can't you do something about it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Palkia boomed, making me regret saying anything.

"Calm yourself, Palkia," Arceus said. "He knows not of what we do." He turned to looked at me. "My son, I created man, but I do not have the power to stop what they are doing. I have sacrificed myself for man once. Now, I let them do as they will. For, if I messed with everything man did, man would not have the Free Will I sacrificed myself to give them."

I nodded, feeling like a little child being scolded.

"Do not be disheartened," Mew spoke up, "we do intend to stop them, but it won't be in the way you think."

"Then what will you do?" I asked.

"You see," Arceus said, "usually we pick a 'hero' to fight against them. We bring them here and ask them if they will accept. If they do, we bestow upon them some powers, if not, we wipe their memory of this place, and send them back."

"But I don't know what that has to do with me." I said.

"Indeed. You are one of these 'heroes' of which I speak." Arceus said.

Oh. THAT'S why I'm here. Okay... "I don't think I quite understand," I said.

"Go on." Arceus said.

"So you send other humans to fight against the ones who threaten you?" I asked. "You put us to war against each other, while you sit here and act like you've done something!" I added, realizing what he was saying.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Dialga roared.

"Calm yourself, Dialga. The boy speaks from his heart. This will make him all the greater."

"Indeed," Mew spoke, "I am curious, as I'm sure we all are, as to why you picked this particular human."

"Yes, Lady Mew," Arceus said, "all shall be revealed in due time."

"We all know that he is of the particular... kind that can be used to activate the machine." Mew went on.

"Indeed," Arceus answered, "which is exactly why I chose him."

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I don't think I understand."

"Of course, it has been explained to you by your brother," Arceus said, "'Half-breeds,' as your kind is more commonly known as, are the only ones that can activate the machine of which we speak."

I nodded. "I see, but that doesn't answer the other question I have."

"Go on," Arceus said.

"What am I to do?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. It is quite simple, really. You just have to stop Team Rocket from using the machine."

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"Well, first off, you must accept this mission." Arceus answered.

"And if I were to decline?" I asked.

"There are two choices before you." Arceus said, "If you decline, I will wipe your memory, and send you back. You will live your life in peace, but then the world will be plunged into chaos for many years. However, if you were to accept, I will bestow power on you. However, your road will be dark, and you will feel anguish and pain. But the earth will have a chance to be saved."

"..."

"I understand that it is a lot to think about. I will give you 3 hours to think about your decision. Then, you must give me your answer." Arceus said, standing from his spot at the head of the table.

"You will need your pokemon with you for this decision. You will not need to explain anything to them. They already know." His ring glowed, and my pokemon appeared beside me.

"You have 3 hours." Arceus said, and in a flash of light, he and the other legendaries disappeared.

"Well," I said, "that was... well... unexpected." I turned to my pokemon. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Besides the anguish and pain part, I think accepting is great," Shadow said.

"Agreed," the other three said.

"I wonder what he means by that," I said.

"Probably what he said," Shadow said.

"Yeah yeah, don't get smart with me. I know that. It is a hard decision. But, I think I know. Just give me a minute."

Two hours past, and I told them my decision.

"We will go with you either way you go," Shadow said. The others agreed.

Another hour past, and the legendaries appeared again.

"What is your decision?" Arceus asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I know what it is..."

 **Notes At The End:** Oh, that was evil. That's right, you'll have to wait till next chapter for his decision. Anyway, Read and Review!


	15. My Decision

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 15. Yep, its been a while, but I've finally made it to this chapter. I must say, I didn't expect many people to read this, but I'm astounded to see just how many views I've gotten. I give my thanks to all of you reading this now. And if you've dropped a review, give yourself a pat on the back, and take this:

[ $5 ]

Yep, that's five dollars. Go wild with it. Now, on with the chapter.

"Yes, and what is your decision?" Arceus asked.

"I accept your offer. I understand the struggles I will go through, but I can't stand by and let other people die when there's something I can do to at least try and stop it." I said.

The legendaries were silent for a moment.

"Very well, Ray," Arceus said, "Thou shall be blessed more than any other."

A bright light blinded me for a second, and when it cleared, there was a black stone, about the size of my arm, floating in front of Arceus.

"This is the plate that contains all of the powers of every type in existence. Touch this plate, and your world will change," Arceus said.

I nodded, and stepped forward. The plate floated down to hover right in front of me. I reached up, then hesitated. Then, I touched the plate.

Fire. Burning. I couldn't get away from the pain. It was everywhere. I didn't know what to do. But, after a little while, the pain subsided. I opened my eyes, and slowly got to my feet. I felt different.

The plate floated back up and melted into Arceus.

"You have chosen," Arceus said.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, still not fully recovered.

"Let us see what you think of your new appearance." Mew said, conjuring a mirror right in front of me. What I saw made me jump a little. I had black fur all over my body. My eyes had changed to a deep blood red, and there was a sword at my side. Out of curiosity, I drew it. The handle was blood red, but the blade was silver. It felt... right. It felt like I had held it there my whole life. I swung it a few times, then put it up.

"You have truly recognized your pokemon heritage," Arceus said. "However, you must realize what this means. You know not how to use your new found powers, so you do not know the magnitude off the problem that would ensue did you misuse these powers."

"Then can't one of you train me?" I asked. "And what powers do I have?"

"The powers of every type," Mew said. "You are Arceus' chosen."

"Chosen?" I asked.

"Yes," Arceus said. "My chosen. You humans have such funny ways of referring to heroes. We call them Chosens."

"Wait, there are more?" I asked.

"Why, of course, most of the more powerful legendaries have one," Zekrom answered. Female.

"However, they do not generally accompany us to the council meeting," Reshiram said in a masculine voice, glancing at Arceus.

"Yes. But we must stick to the matter at hand. Ray, you shall train under each legendary, fro each has something to give." Arceus said.

I nodded. "Of course," I said.

"We must begin your training immediately. You will begin your training under Rayquaza. This meeting is at an end." Arceus said.

In a flash of light, I was alone with my pokemon and Rayquaza. He looked down at me.

"Come," he said, and opened a portal. I nodded and, accompanied by my pokemon, followed Rayquaza through the portal.

 **End Notes** : Okay, short chapter, I know, but there is something I want to ask. A few things, actually.

First. Do you want Ray to meet all the other Chosen Ones?

Second, Do you want to read about Ray's training sessions, or skip them?

Third, What do you think of this?

Please answer, and leave a review. Regardless of what you answer, The next chapter will be much longer. Thanks! Read & Review!


	16. Alex

**Author's Notes: Chapter 16. I would just like to take the time and thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You just don't know how much it means to me. And special thanks to Blazingalex for submitting an OC. I'm sorry if he isn't exactly how you imagined him. I hope you enjoy.**

I stepped through the portal and looked around. If I knew my legendaries, and I do, I knew we we on top of Sky Pillar. Rayquaza's domain. He flew forward a few feet and turned to look at me.

"Now, Ray," he said, "Arceus has asked us to train you, as you know. I have been asked to train you in the arts of the Dragon type."

I nodded. "What do I do?"

"For now, I shall be your mentor, and you shall be my apprentice. As my apprentice, you shall do as I say. Okay?" Rayquaza said.

"...okay," I answered.

"Good," Rayquaza said, flying a few feet away before turning around to face me. Then, he began to change. He got smaller, until he was about my size. "Now attack me."

"What?" I asked.

"Attack me." He repeated.

"...oookayy" I said, and studied him. He was about my size, so a charge wouldn't be terrible. He was probably quick, due to the shape of his body. Nodding, I charged. But he was ready. The moment I swung a fist at him, he stopped it with his own hand. He then threw me back to where I was.

"Again." He ordered.

I got up, and charged again. This time, I jumped at the last second, and sent a kick his way. He blocked it with one hand, and with the other, he swatted me back.

"Again." He ordered.

I was frustrated. I tried a few more times, getting the same results each time. I felt something welling up inside me. Something I had never felt before. It grew bigger and bigger, until it hit a fever pitch. Then, it spilled over. Knowing instinctively what to do, I opened my mouth, and a blue blast, which I recognized as Dragon Pulse, came flying out of my mouth. It flew toward Rayquaza with astonishing speed, catching him off guard, and knocking him back, and onto the ground. Without waiting for him to recover, I charged him. He got up, only to be met with a flurry of blows, (now I'm sounding like a monk from D&D) that knocked him to the ground again. He slowly picked himself up again, and turned to me.

"Very good. Now, block my attacks." He said. He charged. I tried to stand fast, but he was too strong. He rammed into me and easily knocked me down.

"Again." He said, and flew back to his spot. I was getting tired of that word. I got up. He charged again. I was readier this time. I blocked most of his blows, but he hit me again, knocking me to the ground... again.

"Use your head, Ray," he said, "I'm stronger than you. Use your speed."

I got up again. When he charged, I shot a Dragon Pulse at him, realizing that it was easier to do so now. He easily dodged it, but when he attacked, I jumped straight up. Then I shot another pulse at him, hitting him and knocking him back.

"Good. Now try this." He said.

We trained for hours, so it came as a relief when he said,

"That is enough for today."

I sighed in relief and sat down. Immediately I was swarmed by my pokemon, asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine, just tired." I told them.

"You should get some rest." Rayquaza said. "We begin tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Your room is that way." He pointed to a door to my right. "You shall stay there until you finish your training."

"Yes, Rayquaza. Thank you." I said.

He nodded, and I headed over to the door, my pokemon following. I opened the door. The room was relatively small. It had a bed, and a desk. Another door led off to the bathroom. My backpack was sitting on the bed. I smiled to myself, and plopped down beside the backpack. My pokemon hopped up beside me. We all sighed, and went to sleep.

Over the next couple of months, I trained with different legendaries. They each had slightly different methods of training, from Lugia's two mile swim, to Mewtwo's three hour meditation. Sometimes, my pokemon would train with me. And so they grew. Shadow finally evolved into a Zoroark, Ruby evolved into a Charizard, and Aura evolved into a Lucario. Needless to say, I was happy. Today, however, was a special day. Arceus was having a gathering of the Chosens. That way we could meet, and get to know each other. And so here I was, getting ready in my normal winter attire. Black hoodie, ripped blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Right now, I was staying in one of the many rooms of the Hall of Origin. It was much bigger than the one at Sky Pillar, which was good since my pokemon didn't like to be in their pokeballs. I stepped out of the room, my pokemon close behind, amd began to walk down the hall I was in. I had sworn to Arceus that one of these days I would get lost, what with all the hallways and such. But, I never had, and today was no exception. I found my way to the room, and opened the door.

Inside, a table similar to the one the legendaries sat at, albeit smaller as well, was set in the middle of the room. About eight people sat. They all turned as I entered and, although they were talking before I entered, fell silent. Some began to whisper to each other, and I felt uneasy, especially when I realized only one seat was left, and it was at the head of the table. I slowly walked over to the seat and sat down. After a while, a guy sitting to my right piped up.

"Sup," he said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, Ray." I answered.

"Cool. The name's Alex." He said, standing up and extending his hand.

I finally got a good look at him. He wore a red shirt with a Blaziken on it. He wore shorts, which I thought was crazy considering it was winter, and white shoes. I took his hand.

"Nice to meetcha." I said.

"Likewise," He said, sitting down.

"So," I asked, "which Chosen are you?"

"Who, me? I'm Reshiram's Chosen." He said.

"Cool. I'm-" I said.

"No need to tell me who you are," he said, "You're Arceus' Chosen. Everyone knows."

I chuckled nervously. "Haha, yeah."

"Hey," Alex said, "I couldn't help but notice you have some pokemon with you."

"Yeah? So?" I asked.

He held up three pokeballs. "How about a little battle? No prize money, just to get to know each other."

I smirked, and stood up. "Alright." I said. Thankfully, there was a big spot beside the table big enough to be a battle field. Alex told me that's exactly what it is. We took our positions on each side, and people began to gather, excited at the prospect of a battle.

"Alright, Ruby, you first." I said.

"Come on out, Amber!" Alex said, throwing a pokeball into the air, releasing a Typhlosion.

"A Typhlosion, eh?" I said. "Alright. Ruby! Use Wing Attack!"

Ruby flew forward, hitting Amber.

"Amber! Use Wild Charge!" Alex called. Amber began to crackle with energy. She rushed forward with blinding speed and crashed into Ruby, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were standing, but barely. That recoil really took its toll.

"Ruby! Use Dragon Claw!"

"Amber! Use Shadow Claw!" The attacks collided, and both pokemon jumped back.

"Ruby! Flamethrower!"

"Amber! Use Quick Attack!"

Amber shot around the Flamethrower, colliding with Ruby.

"Now, Amber! Finish with Flamethrower!"

Amber shot flames at Ruby point blank, knocking Ruby out.

"Return, Ruby." I said, putting her back in her ball. "Alright, Shadow, you're up."

People were really excited now.

"Amber, lets start strong! Flamethrower!"

"Dodge with Faint Attack!"

Shadow disappeared, and reappeared behind Amber.

"Dark Pulse, Shadow!"

There was no dodging it. It slammed into Amber knocking her to the ground, and knocking her out.

"Good job, Amber. Take a rest. Alright, Blayze, you're up!" He released a Blaziken. I knew this would be hard.

"Okay, Shadow, use Shadow Ball!"

"Blayze, use Brick Break!"

Blayze blew up the Shadow Ball up, and charged Shadow, hitting her with the super effective attack.

"Shadow! Use Night Slash!"

"Blayze! Use Blaze Kick!"

Shadow and Blayze attacked each other, each attack colliding but never hitting their opponent.

"Shadow! Use Dark Pulse!"

Shadow charged the attack up, and shot it at Blayze, knocking it back.

"Follow up with Night Slash!"

Shadow continued to slash Blayze.

"Blayze! Double Kick!"

Blayze spun in mid air and delivered two kicks to Shadow.

"Shadow! Shadow Ball!"

She charged the attack up, and shot it at Blayze, exploding on contact, and knocking Blayze out.

"Good job, Blayze. Let's go, Chloe!"

He released a Lucario from a ball I had seen only once in my life. A Luxury Ball.

"Alright, Shadow, use Shadow Ball!"

"Chloe! Use Aura Sphere!"

The attacks collided, the Aura Sphere overpowering the Shadow Ball, and exploding on Shadow, knocking her out.

"Crap. Well, good job, Shadow. Alright! Lets win this, Aura!" Aura took her place on the battlefield.

"Chloe, use Force Palm!"

"Aura! Use Detect!"

Aura easily avoided the Force Palm.

"Grrr, Chloe! Use Close Combat!"

"You too, Aura!"

The two foxes fought it out on the middle of the battlefield. They looked like a couple of pros fighting. Chloe would throw a punch, and Aura would block it. Then Aura would throw a kick, and Chloe would block. Eventually they separated, breathing heavily. This attack would be the last, one way or the other.

"Aura! Use Focus Punch!"

"You too, Chloe!"

The two foxes charged up their attacks, and charged each other. They collided, resulting in a massive explosion that rocked the building. When the smoke cleared, both were fainted.

"I nodded. "Well done, Aura. You did your best." I said, recalling her to her pokeball.

"Good job, Chloe." Alex said, recalling her. We walked up to each other.

"Wow," Alex said. "That was an intense battle."

"Yeah it sure was. Your pokemon were great." I agreed.

"Yeah, I'll have to reward them later." Alex said.

The other Chosens chose that moment to come forward, congratulating us.

"Is there anywhere I can heal my pokemon?" I asked Alex when they had left.

"Yeah, don't you see that machine?" He asked, pointing to a wall, where a healing machine was situated. I walked over there with him, getting a few winks from some of the girls. We healed our pokemon, and sat back down.

"I hate sitting here." I told Alex.

He laughed. "Why? You're Arceus' Chosen. You should consider it an honor."

"Yeah, O just don't want to look like I'm saying I'm better than everyone else." I replied.

"Don't worry," he said, "no one thinks you are." He laughed.

"Yeah." I said.

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked Arceus, along with Reshiram, Lugia, Mew, Xerneas, Giratina, Dialga, Mewtwo, and Rayquaza. They had all minimized themselves so they were our height.

"Welcome, our Chosens." Arceus said. "We have gathered you here today so you may get to know each other. There are difficult times ahead, and you need as many friends as you can get. Today I would like to welcome the newest member of your group, Ray!" He pointed to me, and I wished I could just melt into the ground. It was a relief when Arceus began to go over the plans for the day. Apparently, we were to battle each other. And I don't mean with our pokemon. WE were to battle each other OURSELVES! I guess I would have the edge, having been trained in all types, but that was offset by the fact that I was not as trained as everyone else. This would be a fun contest.

 **End Notes: Whew. That is, by far, the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway, on to bigger and better things. Such as the reason I skipped most of Ray's training, as well as All his pokemons' evolutions. The reason is that it is the 16th Chapter, and Ray has only beaten one gym, and I was trying to speed things up. But believe me when I say that you won't worry about that for long. I have many plans for the next chapter, and you will just have to wait and see what they are. All of you should check out Blazingalex's stories and drop a review. I especially recommend Pokemon University. It is my personal favorite of his. So until next time, I will say one last thing. Read and Review!**


	17. The Contest And Other Things

**Author's Notes: Chapter 17. I've come a long way, and it is all thanks to you. Yes, if it weren't for my readers, what would the point of this story be? So I hope you enjoy.**

To say the stadium was big would be an understatement. It was gigantic! It was at least ten Groudons tall and ten Rayquazas long. There were stands on both sides, and at the top there was a huge screen. It showed the order of the contest. It seemed, since there were only nine people, that one person would get a free pass in the first round. And guess who that was. Me, of course. Alex and a guy named Sorren were up first. I zoned out near the beginning of the battle, thinking of all that had come to pass in just two months. I had learned that I was a half-breed, my brother is part of Team Rocket, I was picked to be Arceus' Chosen, and to top it all off, all three of my pokemon had evolved fully. How far away my life at home seemed now! I looked up after a while to see who was next, only to be met with a face in front of mine. I leaned back, and recognized Ina, Rayquaza's Chosen. She had on a forest green shirt, that showed of her huge boobs, and a matching skirt that barely covered the top of her thighs. Her emerald green eyes stared at me.

"Hi." She said, sitting down right beside me. And I mean RIGHT beside me. You probably couldn't fit a piece of paper between us.

"Uh... hi." I said.

"You train your pokemon really well." She said, rubbing her chest up against my arm. Look, if you had an incredibly cute girl rubbing on you, and you were a guy, I would call you gay if you DIDN'T get a boner. Sadly, she noticed.

"Oh, is somebody tense? Let me help you... "relax." She said, gripping me.

"Woah there, Ina. We're in the middle o-" I was cut off by her lips. She started to unbutton my pants, but the screen beeped. I instantly looked up, and to my relief I saw that it was my turn to fight.

"Go ahead, I'll wait." She said, giving me a seductive look, and getting off of me. I jumped up and nearly ran to the arena. Sabrina, Mew's Chosen, was my opponent. She wore a light pink shirt, slightly smaller breasts than Ina, and a hot pink skirt that went down to her lower thighs.

"Ready?" Arceus asked. "Fight!"

"I prefer not to physically fight." Sabrina said.

"Very well." I said.

At a glance, it looked as though we were just standing there. However, under closer inspection, you would notice once in a while one of us would flinch. But we never broke eye contact. To do that would mean defeat. In our heads, however, a battle raged. Energy blasts flew everywhere, and we attacked each other viciously. She struck me with a psy blast, but I retaliated with a blast of my own. She sent out a tentacle that grabbed me, squeezing the air from my lungs. I opened my mouth and released a blast of fire, nailing her in the stomach, forcing her to drop me. I charged a Dark Pulse, and shot it at her. It nailed her, and the battle faded. Out of the mind, Sabrina flew backward and landed on the ground, panting heavily. The screen beeped once again, showing that I had won. I grinned to myself, and walked back up the stands, sitting beside Alex instead of going back to where I was.

"Good job," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

My pokemon came over and sat right behind me, and I noticed Shadow glaring at me. I wondered what I had done to make her mad.

"What did you do?" Alex asked, gesturing to Shadow.

"I have no clue." I answered.

"Yeah. I noticed that you and Ina were getting touchy over there." Alex said, chuckling.

My face grew hot. "We were not!" I exclaimed.

Alex suddenly looked thoughtful. "Was she mad before Ina?" He asked.

I was confused by the question. "No, I don't think so." I answered.

He smirked. "Oh, I see. I know what the problem is." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the screen beeped, signaling it was another fight. I looked up, and realized there was one battle left. Me VS. Alex.

"I'll tell you if you beat me." He said, smirking.

"Fine." I said.

We made our way to the arena.

"Ready!" Arceus said. "Fight!"

We charged each other, delivering blows easily blocked by the other, and blocking the ones thrown our way. We eventually parted and fired a few blasts at each other. Then we came close again. After a while we parted, gasping for breathe. I suddenly got an idea. I smirked. I charged him again, but jumped at the last second. When I was high up in the air, I charged a Night Daze in my hand. But instead of firing it, I kept it there as I fell toward Alex. Catching on, he did the same with a Fusion Flare.

"Darkness Blade!" I shouted.

"Fire Chidori!" He yelled. Our attacks collided, and a power struggle ensued. We both looked at each other, knowing this attack was the last. Suddenly, the blasts exploded, blowing both of us back. I flew across the field, landing painfully on my back. He flew backward, skidding across the ground before coming to a stop. Neither of us moved for a few moments. We both slowly got up, but Alex fell back down and didn't get back up. I stayed on my feet, but barely. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I kinda found that ironic, given who I had just fought.

"The winner of the contest is Ray!" Arceus said.

"Yeah yeah." I said. I began to glow, and my usually black fur turned purple. Then my body glowed again, but this time my scratches healed. I moved over to Alex and put my hand on him. I healed him as well. Then my body glowed again, and my fur turned back to its usual black. Alex got up and brushed the fur off of his shirt.

"Well," he said,looking at me, "you're pretty good for just having started two months ago."

"Yeah," I said, grinning, "and you're not to bad yourself." I punched him lightly on the arm. He returned the gesture.

My pokemon were tired when I got to them, so I returned them to their pokeballs. Alex and I headed toward our rooms.

"So, since I won." I said.

"I know, I know." He said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Shadow is jealous." He answered.

"Jealous? Of who?" I asked.

"Ina." He answered simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh come on. You're not that thick headed, are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ugh, fine. I'll say it plainly. Shadow likes you!" He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, though my mind was already giving me the answer.

"She was mad because you kissed Ina. And I bet, by the looks of your other two, that they do to." He said.

"I don- oh. Oh. OH!" I said, stopping.

Alex laughed. "You should see the look on your face! It's priceless!" He said.

"How are you such an expert on a Pokemon's emotions?" I asked.

"Oh... um..." he said.

"Oh come on. Just tell him" Chloe said. I jumped. I had forgotten that Alex's Pokemon were there.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I... I..." Alex said.

"Fine. I will." Chloe said. She stepped up to Alex. "Tell you this." She said. And she kissed him.

"I don- oh. Oh. OH!" I said for the second time this day. I turned to Alex, who was just surfacing from the kiss with a goofy expression on his face.

"You like Pokemon?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I mean come on. Look at her. She's gorgeous. So are both of you." He added, looking at his other Pokemon.

"Is that even legal?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. "Though most people frown upon it."

"I see." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. This is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I guess it is. But anyway. I said I would reward the girls, so, I had better start early, or I won't get any sleep tonight." He said.

I looked at him. "What? Oh god, you mean.." I said.

"Yep." He said, smiling.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Well, I'll leave you to that." I said, and walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Wow." I said out loud.

 **End Notes: There. Finished. How did you like that twist? Tell me what you think. Not much to say, but I will say thanks again to Blazingalex for the OC. Check his stories out, and before you go, please Read and Review!**


	18. It Happens To Everyone I Think

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, its me again. Yeah, I know, terrible right? I'm joking. Anyway, this is chapter 18. And I think I keep forgetting the disclaimer. Anyway, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, and never will. I do own all characters in this story, except Alex. Alex is sole property of Blazingalex. Enjoy. And one thing I have completely forgot! Ray has an Eevee! Wow.**

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual activity. If that disgusts, or in any other way harms you, stop reading now. You have been warned.

I groaned as I licked away at Shadow's pussy, her hands working feverishly on my dick. She bobbed her head up and down on it, sucking as she went. I shoved two fingers into her pussy, licking and sucking on her clit. She moaned and arched her back, but she didn't stop what she was doing. Finally, I let out another groan and released into her mouth. She swallowed it all, then screamed as she came into my mouth. I panted as I recovered, then I spun us around until I was on top, and looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"Don't keep me waiting." She said in her heavenly voice. I smiled as well. I lined my dick up with her entrance, and shoved forward.

My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed. After looking wildly around, along with sniffing the air, I groaned and fell back onto the bed. It had been a month since my conversation with Alex, and I had been having dreams like that almost every night. I groaned again. I knew I liked Shadow. Hell, I knew I liked all of my pokemon. But in that way? If it came down to it, could I? Would I? I laid back, staring at the ceiling. It had a picture of Arceus destroying the meteor that had threatened the lives of so many.

I sighed. Would I do that? Would I sacrafice myself for someone that didn't even care about me? Who had turned their back on me, even though I had shown them nothing but love? What about Shadow? Ruby? Or Aura?

"Yes, I would." I said aloud.

I cared for them, that I knew. And I knew that I would give my life for them. I stood up and stretched. I took a shower to gather my thoughts, and then I woke Ruby and Aura up. For some reason, Shadow had taken to staying in her pokeball, only coming out to eat and battle. I wondered why, and had even asked Aura and Ruby, but they said she was fine. I walked out the door and over to Alex's room. As I approached, he came out, his pokemon following.

"Sup." I said.

"Existing." He said.

"That's a terrible joke." I said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, cause I'm hungry." He said.

"You're always hungry." Chloe said.

"True." Alex answered, while all of us laughed. We walked down the hall to a huge set of doors that opened on their own. Inside was a cafeteria of sorts. The tables were there. Plates were set in each spot. We sat down, and I called Shadow out of her pokeball.

"Hmm, what do I want to eat for breakfast today?" I said aloud to myself.

"I don't know about you, but I want a steak, rare, with A1 and fries. And a tub of Root Beer." Ruby said. Her plate instantly filled with the food she asked for. The tub appeared beside it. Ever since I had let her try that drink, she had been hooked.

"Man, I love this place." Ruby said before digging in.

"I think I'll go with a Hamburger pizza. And Dr. Pepper." I said. (Dr. pepper and Root Beer FTW!)

After all of us had eaten, we took a walk outside. The girls wandered off talking about girl things, leaving me and Alex alone.

"So," Alex said, breaking the silence, "had any activity yet?"

I looked at him. "Are you gonna ask that everyday?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He replied.

"Figured as much." I said.

"I mean come on, you do know what month it is, right?" He asked.

"October, why?" I said.

He facepalmed. "He doesn't know." He muttered to himself.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Dude, your Zoroark is acting strange, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?" I answered.

"Dude, it's heat month for Dark types." He said. I stopped.

"What!?" I said. He rummaged in his backpack, which he always seemed to carry, and pulled out a calendar. He tossed it to me.

"It shows the heat month for each type." He said.

I looked through it for a moment. Then I froze.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I said.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that next month is heat month for Fighting types?" He said.

"Yeah, you kinda did." I said.

"Oh come on, it ain't that bad." He said. "You have three pokemon that like you. It was bound to happen.

"So the reason she's avoiding me is because she's in heat?" I asked.

"Yep. She knows that if she stays with you too long she'll try to take advantage of you." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"So all you have to do is fuck her brains out and she'll be back to normal." He said. I choked and looked around.

"Dude, not so loud. Someone will hear you." I said.

"Oh come on. Everyone here does it. Heck, even Arceus'll bang a girl if she wants it." Alex said.

"Okay, didn't really need to hear that, but okay." I said.

"Haha, here she comes now." Alex said. I turned and saw the girls coming back to us. I instinctively reached for Shadow's pokeball, expecting her to want inside.

"I think I want to stay outside my ball." Shadow said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"Since we don't have anything to do, I'm gonna train with my girls." Alex said. He turned and started walking away.

"Alex?" I asked.

He turned around. "Yes?" He asked.

"You said you were off to train, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then why are you headed inside?" I asked.

He started to get uncomfortable. "Because that's where...we...train?" He said uncertainly.

"But just yesterday you were training in the forest." I said.

"Um...we needed some fresh air?" He said. He seemed to be sweating.

"Yeah, and I'm a rabbit." I said. "If that's what you were going to do, you could've just said."

"Going to do what?" Shadow asked.

"Okay fine. That's what we're going to do. Happy?" He said.

"Do what?" Shadow asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Okay, then we're gone." Alex said, leaving with his girls.

"What are they going to do?" Shadow asked me.

"You don't want to know." I said.

"They going to have sex?" She asked. I nearly choked on air.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Chloe told me." Shadow said. By the looks on the other two faces, they were told too.

"Yeah, they are." I said.

"Okay, I'm tired." Aura said suddenly.

"So am I." Ruby said.

"And me too." Esper said.

"Okay." I said. I pulled out their pokeballs and returned them. Before I did, however, I thought I saw a look pass between Shadow and the others.

"Can we go train please? I want to get stronger." Shadow said.

"Why not?" I said. "I know a really good place in the forest."

"Okay, come on." She said.

As soon as we made ot to the clearing, she ran to the middle and turned around.

"Let's do this." She said.

I nodded and adopted a battle stance. We stared at each other, thinking of the best approach. She was the first to act. She ran forward, slicing at me with her claws. I leaned away, kicking her in the leg, making her stumble past me. I instantly darted forward, wrapping my arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Hey!" She said, trying to wriggle free. "Let go of me!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so!" She answered.

Before I could reply, a sweet scent hit my nose. I sniffed hard, and was hit with a powerfully sweet scent. For some reason it... aroused me. I sniffed for its source. Then it hit me. Ever heard the saying, "It hit me like a ton of bricks?" Yeah, to say that was an understatement. The smell was emanating from in between her legs. It was her heat scent! Without realizing it, I tightened my grip on her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked.

I realized that my hand had traveled down to her upper thighs. I immediately let go and backed up.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

She bowed her head for a moment, and I thought I had upset her. But when she looked up at me, I saw determination, and... lust, in her eyes.

"Don't be." She said, taking a step closer. "I've wanted you to touch me there for a long time. Ever since my first heat cycle, a year ago."

I stared, dumbfounded.

She took a few more steps forward, until she was right in front of me. "I'm in heat. I need a male to satisfy me. And I choose you." She said. Then she leaned forward.

There are few kisses that implant the,selves forever in your mind. Kisses you look back on, and you remember exactly how it felt. This was one of those kisses. This kiss blew all the other ones that I had received out of the water. This was one that I would remember for the rest of my life. It made stuff like food and sleep seem irrelevant. I wrapped my arms around her hips, deepening the kiss. She moaned, and I felt her tongue probe my lips. I happily opened my mouth, and our fight for dominance began. I won, and she let ,e explore her mouth. She moaned again, and I felt something soaking a small spot of my pants. I could have cared less, to be honest. All I cared about was pleasing this goddess that was kissing me. She pulled back out of the kiss and looked me in the eye. Her blue eyes met my green ones, and we sat like that for a moment.

"I love you." She said. This was it. This was the moment. Did I love her? Was that even possible? I knew the answer. Deep down, I had always known. I just never admitted it.

I kissed her gingerly. "I love you too." I said.

She leaned into me for a few seconds.

"Take me." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Please." She begged. "Take me. I've wanted this for so long."

I was silent for a few seconds. "Yes. If that is what will make you happy." I said at last.

"Thank you." She said.

I gently set her on the ground, and took my clothes off. My dick had long since hardened. I got down on top of her. I lined myself up with her. I hesitated.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because if I do this, there is no going back."

"I have never been more sure." She said. I nodded, and slowly pushed in.

It felt amazing. Part of me wondered why I had never done this before. I felt a barrier, but I slowly pushed past. She whimpered, and I kissed her on the nose and continued until I was hilted in her. I sat there for a few moments.

"Okay." She said. "You can move now."

I nodded and began thrusting. She moaned as I did.

"Oh, Ray. Faster." I started thrusting faster. We moaned together as I involuntarily started thrusting even harder and faster.

"Oh Arceus... please... don't stop." Shadow moaned as I thrusted harder. I thought for a moment and smiled. I used the move Extreme Speed to go much faster, making her moan in pleasure.

"Ray... I'm... gonna... cum..." Shadow said between moans.

"So am I." I grunted.

"Do it inside." She said.

"Just... a little... more..." I said. Finally, our pleasure reached a height I never knew. And I grunted as I came inside of her, filling her with my seed. She moaned as her juices soaked my lower stomach and crouch. Then, I passed out.

 **End Notes: That's right, blazingalex. I did that. Anyway, that was my first lemon, so review and tell me how I can improve. Thanks!**


	19. Meeting

**Author's Notes: Hey. I would make a joke, but I doubt you want to hear it, so I'll spare you. Anyway, chapter 19. And I think I'll mention this here. My tablet, which is what I write my chapters on, is messing up. It keeps turning off on me, and saying it's on low battery. So until I get a new one, updates will be slightly slower. Never fear, for I will do my best to write even with this set back. So enjoy chapter 19.**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Only the characters in this story save for Alex. Alex is owned by Blazingalex.

"Ugh." I said as I sat up. I looked around and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a clearing. I looked down and almost screamed. Shadow was laying there, cum staining her fur. Then the activities of earlier hit me. I had fucked my Pokemon!

"Wow." I said.

"Unn." Shadow said as she came to. She sat up and looked at me, smiling.

"Thank you." She said, standing up beside me.

"Your, um, your welcome." I said. She put her arms around me and kissed me.

"We should probably get back before we're missed." I said.

"Not before I get this out of my fur." She said.

"Alright. There's a stream that way. We can bathe in it before we go back." I said. I picked up my clothes, and we headed to the stream.

"Where you been?" Alex asked.

I had just gotten back, after putting Shadow in her ball. Alex had met me at the door.

"Oh, I...I..." I said.

"What?" He asked.

I looked around. No one was there. "I kinda... well... helped Shadow with her heat." I said.

"You what?" He asked. I don't think he got it. Then realization hit him. "Ha! Awesome!" He grabbed me in a hug.

"Yeah, okay, expected a different reaction." I said.

"Dude, you are a man after my own heart." He said.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or if I should punch you in the face." I said.

"Take it as a compliment." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"So, what about your other pokemon?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell them." I said.

"That's not what I meant. What about when their heat rolls around?" He asked.

"I...I...I..." I said.

"Yeah, you'll lay them." He said.

"What? Why would I want to do that to my pokemon?" I asked.

"Couple of reasons. One, you've already laid one of your pokemon. Two, you got a boner when I talked about you laying the other two. And Three, they'll ask you too, and you'll do it." He said.

"I..." I said, but I knew it was no use. He was right. But I still blamed my hormones.

"Yeah, anyway, there's gonna be a meeting. And all the Chosen are told to come." Alex said.

"When is it?" I asked.

"In five minutes." He answered.

"I bring this meeting to order." Arceus said.

We were in the room I had first entered, the one in which I had become a Chosen. A table had been set up for us.

"Mind telling us why you called for this meeting?" Giratina asked, her voice echoing through the room.

"To discuss recent events." Arceus said.

"But we can't start without Dialga and Palkia." She said.

"That is the problem." Arceus said.

"What do you mean?" Rayquaza asked.

"Team Rocket has captured them." Arceus said.

"What?" Moltres asked.

"Indeed, it is disturbing." Arceus said.

"How?" Rayquaza asked.

"Their machine, although not fully functional, can still call a few of us at a time." Arceus said.

"Then why haven't all of us been captured?" Rayquaza asked.

"The machine needs time to recharge." Arceus said.

"How long?" Kyogre asked. That was the first time I had heard her speak.

"It takes two weeks to charge, and ten minutes to fire." Arceus said.

"When did this capture take place?" Groudon asked.

"Yesterday." Arceus answered.

"What will we do?" Articuno asked.

"That is the point of this meeting." Arceus answered.

"How do they power the machine?" I dared ask. Many of the legendaries gasped, as though I had just asked for them too die.

"You dare speak at a meeting?" Groudon roared.

"Do not be hastily angry, Groudon." Arceus said. "He has a right to be curious."

"Hmph." Was all Groudon said.

"Now, to answer your question. You see, in this place, there is a mountain. Mt. Pokemon, as it was so named thousands of years ago. On this mountain, a special type of ore can be mined. This ore is called Antinanion. This Antinanion has an energy reading that surpasses anything that you humans now hold. One chunk the size of your fist could power the entire world for ten years."

I stared, dumbfounded. "And they got ahold of this ore?" I asked.

"Three years ago, Team Rocket scientists discovered a portal that opened once a year at the top of Mt. Coronet. They traveled there and traveled through the portal to this place. They were astounded at the readings they were getting from the mountain. And so they invented a device that would hold the portal open. They brought a work crew in and began excavating the ore. Within two years they had gotten a large amount mined, and so they went back and closed the portal. They studied the ore and found that it was linked to the energy from legendaries. And so the leader of Team Rocket requested a machine to be built, the one that was used yesterday." Arceus said.

"Who is the leader?" I asked. Arceus looked at me for a long moment.

"All will be revealed in due time." Was all he said.

"What will we do?" Moltres asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." I said. "We're gonna free Dialga and Palkia. And take that machine down once and for all."

"That's all good and well, but the question is: How?" Groudon said.

"I can lead you to one of their hideouts. We should get info there that will lead us to where the machine is located." I said.

"Ha! A shrimp like you is gonna take over Team Rocket?" Groudon laughed. "You're nothin but a Half-Breed!" I jumped to my feet.

"Come over here and say that. I dare you." I said, my voice icily calm.

He smirked. "I said, you're a Half-Breed."

I charged up a Shadow Ball and shot it at him. He dodged it.

"You can't even hit me!" He taunted.

I growled and I began to glow. My fur that was black turned white, and the red fur turned gray.

"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!" I growled as I launched myself at him. My claws glowed black as I raked them down his side. He flinched, but he slashed at me. I jumped back and shot a Dark Pulse at him, catching him in the stomach and launching him into the back wall. I jumped on top of him and held my claws to his neck. He stared at me. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and shot a Fire Blast at me. It nailed me at point blank range, and threw me across the room. The rest of the legendaries just sat and watched. Arceus had a look of interest on his face. I flipped in midair and landed on my feet.

"I must say, you're pretty good for a Half-Breed." Groudon said, getting up.

I said nothing. I was enveloped in dark aura as I charged up a Night Daze.

"Alright. Come at me!" Groudon said, charging up a Solar Beam.

The aura around me got darker and darker as I charged up. I finally gave a deafening cry as I launched the Night Daze at Groudon. At the same moment, he launched a Solar Beam. The attacks collided, but due to Groudon's lower Special Attack, and the fact that Solar Beam isn't its type, whereas a Zoroark has a higher Special Attack and Night Daze is its type, the Night Daze overpowered the Solar Beam and collided with Groudon, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, it showed Groudon laying on the floor, knocked out. I glowed again, and my fur turned back to normal. Arceus smirked from where he sat as I made my way back to my seat. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Arceus, stared at me in shock.

"Very well. It has been decided. We will go with Ray's plan. We shall meet tomorrow to make plans. I bring this meeting to an end. Zekrom, Reshiram, take Groudon out, please." Arceus said, a smile plastered on his face.

 **End Notes: whew. I know it's on the short side, but with the problem described above, well, please forgive me. And perhaps I should explain the changing fur. Well, in order to use types more easily, Ray must focus on that type. As Arceus uses plates, his rings change color. So as Ray changes types, his fur changes. This particular one is different. It is his negative form. It increases his strength and speed drasticly, but his defenses lower greatly as well. I hope that helps. Remember, Read & Review!**


	20. Sacrifice

Author's Notes: Chaptah 20! I can't believe I made it this far. I just want to take some time to thank you for reading this fanfic. Oh, and two people should be mentioned by name. First. Dracoshi. He has stuck with me since the beginning, and I thank him for that. And second. Blazingalex. He has been with me for a bout five chapters, and has submitted an OC. If you like zombies and pokemon, check out Dracoshi's Pokemon: Exanimated Ordeal, and Blazingalex has come out with the next story of Pokemon Academy: Chaos Unleashed. You should check them both out. Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Only my OCs. Alex is sole property of Blazingalex.

"I like it." I said, examining myself in a mirror.

"Ha. Of course you do." Alex said. At this moment, we were in the armory, which I didn't even know existed until this point.

"Oh shut up." I said. I was dressed in a Mythril Full Plate, (If you've played D&D, you'll know what it looks like) with Antinanion inlaid in it. At my side sat my Katana, DemonFire as it was called. Alex wore a red breastplate, also inlaid with Antinanion. The Antinanion was used to power a shield that we generated using our energy. He had a greatsword, Flamesong, strapped on his back.

"Yes, well, I'm done, so let's head back." Alex said. We left the armory, and headed back to the meeting room.

"Now that everyone has returned, let us discuss tactics." Arceus said.

"Wait a moment." I said, thinking of something.

"Yes?" Arceus asked. None of the other legendaries said anything. Obviously, I had earned their respect.

"You said something about a portal, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Team Rocket scientists discovered it." Arceus answered.

"And they created a device that could open and close it at will, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Arceus answered.

"Then what's to atop them from marching in here?" I asked. Everything was silent as everyone digested what I had said.

"They wouldn't dare..." Moltres said, though he sounded unsure. As if to accentuate his uncertainty, alarms went off.

"What?" Arceus said.

"What is it?" I asked. Arceus summoned a portal and looked through it. He dismissed it quickly.

"Team Rocket is invading!" Arceus said.

"We must meet them!" I said.

"No." Arceus said. "We have not the strength to match them yet. We must flee." He summoned another portal. "We must flee from this place. Everyone, through here, quickly." Everyone rose and walked through the portal one at a time. Explosions sounded, and the building shook.

"They have grown powerful." Arceus said. He turned to me. "Ray, you must build an army. You must build an army to defeat Team Rocket."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I must remain here. You have two lesson yet to learn. Mew will teach you one. The other: Sacrifices must be made. I will buy you time to escape. Now Go!" He yelled the last words.

"Come. It is Arceus' will." Mew said. She led me to the portal. I turned to look at Arceus one last time.

"I will return. I will come back with an army, and I will save everyone from Team Rocket." I said, and I jumped through the portal. The last thing I saw before the portal closed was the doors being burst open, and my brother's face turning to a scowl as he saw the portal closing, and Arceus roaring as he charged the people flooding in...

End Notes: Okay, I know its short, but everything I have written thus far has been leading up to this part. The next chapter will be much longer. (I hope) So don't get out your torches and pitchforks just yet. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I would appreciate it if you would review. Thanks again!


	21. Arkum

**Author's Notes: Chapter 21. Notice for all those reading WIIAM: It will be updated. I've had a serious case of writer's block, and I'm trying to get over it. I'll try to update it ASAP. But enough of that. On with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only my OCs. Alex is owned by blazingalex.**

I bowed my head for a bit. Then turned around. I gasped at what I saw. We were in a huge city. I mean like Castelia City huge. People had stopped and were staring at us. I turned to Mew.

"Where are we?" I asked. She smiled and flew up into the air she spread her arms.

"Welcome to Arkum." She said.

"Arkum?" I asked.

"This is the place that Arceus built for times of war." Mew said.

"War?" I asked.

"Not here. Let me show you to the Keep." Mew said. We headed through the city. When people saw us, they gasped and bowed, welcoming the legendaries to Arkum. Some asked why we were here. When they were told, they rushed off to spread the news. The streets were filled with people walking around, even some pokemon. I spotted a Machamp running a bakery. Some people had pokemon with them. One person was riding his Arcanine around. He passed us three times. Finally, over the heads of the people, I saw it. It was humongous! The entrance was obviously built to accomadate the large berth of many of the legendaries. We all headed inside.

We were in a large room. Many rooms led off, and even a few staircases were present. Mew led us through a door and down a few hallways to a room exactly like the meeting room in Arceus' realm. We all took a seat.

"Now then. 500 years ago, someone declared war on the Legendaries. Arceus built this city as a type of stronghold. People who wished to help the Legendaries came to live here, so Arceus built homes for them. Pokemon came as well. When the war was over, Arceus provided homes for the Pokemon here, while most of the people left to go back home. Then, 200 years later, the Great War broke out, and this city was a great place for the main city." Mew answered.

"Wait. Most of the people?" I asked.

"Well, over the hundreds of years, the population flourished. Today, the population is about 10,000 people, with about 7,000 pokemon." Mew answered.

"This Keep was built to hold everything we needed, even enough supplies to last a while in a siege." Jirachi said.

"Sometimes I would come here just to relax. The atmosphere here is great." Celebi said.

"So, now that we're here, what do we do?" I asked.

"We fulfill Arceus' wish. We build an army. Once news reaches Team Rocket that we have come here, they will prepare." Mew said.

"Then why drive us out of Arceus' realm? If it was so easy to just keep us there, why attack?" I asked.

"Perhaps to scare us." Jirachi said.

"Ha! Then they failed." Groudon said.

"Wait, didn't Team Rocket get some of the Antinanion?" I asked.

"Yes." Mew answered.

"And they have Arceus." I said.

"So?" Rayquaza said.

"While captured, Arceus is bound to do what Team Rocket tells him to do. And with Antinanion, they have the power of every type!" I said. Silence for a minute.

"Regardless, we must tell everyone to prepare for battle. The armory will be busy for the next couple of days." Rayquaza said.

"I can help there." Groudon said.

"We also need to train them." Jirachi said.

"I can take care of the humans." I said without thinking.

"Very well." Mew said. "And I will worry about the Pokemon."

"Alright. The rest of you, help where you are needed." Rayquaza said.

"Dismissed." Mew said. We all exited the room and headed our separate ways. I lingered in the room. Mew floated up to me.

"Worry not, Ray. We have won in the past." She said.

"I know. I just wish Arceus was here." I said.

"I know. But while he is gone, we must do as he wished. We will fight back against Team Rocket until we overcome." She said, flicking me with her tail.

"I know. Its just, everyone acts like I'm someone special. Like I should be the fearless warrior, the one who knows everything, and never messes up. But I'm not. I'm not fearless, I'm don't know everything, and I do mess up. I just wish this had never happened. I wish I was still walking around with my Pokemon, getting badges, and my only worry being whether or not I would be able to sleep in a bed at night."

Mew nodded. "So do all who live to see such dark times. However, it is not what happens that matters. Only what we do in response to what happens matters. And that, my young friend, is the great mystery of life." She said.

I nodded, and we headed back into the city.

 **End Notes: Finished. It took a while, deciding where to go with this, but now, I feel it turned out great. What do you think? R &R**!


	22. New Edition

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! How's it going? Chapter 22. Here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only my OCs. Alex is owned by blazingalex.**

Over the next couple of days, I got used to the city. Although it was big, it was built so it would be hard to get lost. Besides, even if you did get lost, the people here would tell you where to go. The best part about Arkum, though, was the Bakeries. There was one in particular, Prime Bread, which was owned by a man and his Primape, that was amazing. I made it a habit to go there every morning to eat breakfast. Nothing like a nice blueberry cake doughnut to start the day right. Speaking of which, that's what I was doing right now. As I finished the doughnut, a Pokemon shot out of the bakery and raced down the road. The Primape ran out behind it.

"Stop! Thief!" He said.

"I got it." I told him, and raced off after it. I tracked the Pokemon to an alley, where I saw it setting the bread down.

"You know, stealing isn't the best way to start a morning." I said, making the pokemon jump. It spun around, and growled at me. That's when I realized what Pokemon it was. It was a Luxray. Its ribs stuck out beneath its fur, and its fur looked like the Luxray hadn't washed it in a while.

"Go away!" It said. The voice was feminine.

"Now now. I can't do that without the bread. How would I look if I came back empty handed?" I asked.

"I don't care! Just go!" She said.

"I can't." I said.

"I said go!" She growled, advancing.

"How about you give me the bread, and we go back and you apologize to the Primape? Then I'll buy you something. You look like you need it." I said.

"Why would you help me?" She asked, glaring at me.

I shrugged. "Because you're in need."

She bristled. "I don't need your help!" She growled, and leaped at me.

Anticipating this, I dodged to the side. She landed and turned toward me, letting out a Thunderbolt. Again, I dodged. I jumped forward, punching her in the side, knocking her back. She growled and jumped forward, her jaws crackling with electricity. Her teeth met in my arm, and jolts went through my body. I shook her off and took a few steps back.

"Fine. If you want to play that game." I said. I began to glow. When the light faded, the black fur had turned yellow, and the red part turned grey.

"Now then, I would say fight fire with fire, but since you're not a fire type..." I said.

"Grooaaawwwww!" She growled and leaped at me again. I jumped straight up in the air, forming a ball of electricity in my hands. I then shot it at her. It collided with her, exploding and knocking her into one of the walls, where she lay, too tired by the battle and hunger to go on. I reverted back to my regular color, and walked up to her.

"Well?" She panted, looking up at me.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to take me in?" She asked.

"Normally I would, but it was only some bread. Besides, I could do with an electric type." I said, pulling out an Ultra Ball.

"What? You can't!" She said.

"Oh, but I can. I won fair and square." I said.

She slumped back against the wall. "..."

"Good." I said. I tapped the ball against her head, amd she was sucked inside. The ball dinged, signaling a successful capture. I smiled to myself, and went to retrieve the bread. I gave the bread back to the Primape.

"What about the Luxray?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." I said.

"Well, thanks anyway." He said, heading back inside. I nodded to him, and headed back to the Keep. I went to my room, and closed the door.

"Girls!" I called. They hurried up to me.

"What is it?" Aura asked.

"I wanted you to welcome the newest member to our team." I said. I released the Luxray from her ball. She looked around, then turned to me.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my room at Arkum." I said.

"Hi." Esper said, walking up to the Luxray.

"Hi." She said back.

"So, you got a name?" I asked.

No." She answered.

"Well, that won't do. That won't do at all. Hold on and let me think." I said. My eyes strayed around the room, until I saw her tail. I snapped my fingers.

"Aha! Star!" I said. She thought for a moment.

"Okay. That's a great name!" Star said.

"Good. Okay, Star. Welcome to the team!" I said.

 **End Notes: There you have it, folks. The next Pokemon in Ray's party. Wonder what will happen next... wait, I'm the author! Of course I know what comes next! However, for my readers, well, you'll just have to wait. But until then, R &R!**


	23. Alot About Pretty Much Everything

**Author's Notes: Chaptah 23. I bought Fire Emblem: Awakening last Friday, and I was wondering, for those who've played it, who their favorite character is. Other than the Avatar/Robin, (who I named Ray), I think I like Tharja the best. Reason: she is da bomb! She kills anyone, and she can use dark magic. Anyway, enough of that. Next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. I in no way benefit financially from this fanfic. Alex is owned by blazingalex.**

"They've started what?" I asked. We were in a meeting, and one of our spies had brought us terrible news.

"Yes. They've seized the city of Saffron, and are using it as their base." The spy reported.

"And the residents?" I asked.

"Most fled. Some joined, while some where killed in the struggle." He answered.

"I see." I said.

"That isn't the last of the bad news." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They have also taken the city of Celadon." He replied.

I nodded. "What are their plans?" I asked.

"They are gaining allies to march upon this city." He answered.

"Why? They have their machine!" I said.

"Intel says it was destroyed." He answered.

"Destroyed? How?" I asked.

"They say a masked man infiltrated their base. He completely destroyed Silph Co." The spy answered.

"WHAT?! Was he caught?" I asked, standing up.

"Negative. He disappeared." He answered.

"How did he do it?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else.

"This is disturbing news." Kyogre said.

"For once, I agree with Kyogre. There is one thing I'm sure everyone wants to know. Who is this man?" Groudon said.

"How many do they number?" I asked.

"Thousands. More come everyday. They have called upon Team Plasma, Aqua, and Magma for help." He said.

"This is a dark time." Cresselia said.

"Indeed it is. However, we must rise to fight, even if the prospect is near hopeless." Latios said.

"Oh come, brother. Have a little optimism. The incoming battle isn't as hopeless as you make it out to be. They are many, true, but we are strong." Latias said.

"The real question is how they knew we came here." I said.

"That I cannot answer." The spy informed.

"No matter. You have done enough already. Return before you are missed." Mew said, dismissing him. He bowed and left.

"We must prepare for war. Every able-bodied man and Pokemon must head to the barracks for training and arming." Mew commanded.

Latios nodded. "I shall see to that." He said, getting up and leaving.

"Kyogre, see to the defenses. Lugia, see to the placement of the soldiers. Groudon, oversee the training. The rest of you, help where you are needed. Dismissed." Mew commanded. We nodded and left.

Over the next few days, the city of Arkum became a very busy. People went here and there getting this and that to prepare for the war we all knew was coming. During those days, news came of more cities falling under Team Rocket's control. First Lavender, then Cerulean, then Pewter. More and more people came to Arkum looking for refuge. We welcomed them with open arms. Some even joined our ever growing army. Our spies informed us that Team Plasma and Team Aqua had arrived to add to Team Rockets army. Team Magma was days away. Their army was now tens of thousands of humans and Pokemon, while ours was only about ten thousand. We knew we were outnumbered, but we had a near inpenetratable city. It was built for war. We began to build up a food reserve in case of a siege. Groudon trained the Pokemon, but I, with the help of the Chosen, trained the humans. Most were capable, and knew their way with a sword. Finally, news came that Team Darkness, as the united teams called themselves, was mobilizing. They were headed toward Arkum. The days of peace were over. The battle for the modern world has begun.

 **Notes To Be Read At The End: short. I know. But there was no better place to end off. Anyway, you know what to do.**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	24. Gabriel Longstrider

**Author's Notes: chapter 24. We've come a long way, but this story is far from over! I promise you that! Stick with me! It can only get better! I hope you enjoy the next installment of RKA.**

 **Disclaimer: If you haven't heard, I don't own Pokemon. This is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. I in no way benefit financially from this fanfic. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak. Alex is owned by Blazingalex.**

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"One week." The spy replied. We were in the meeting room, and this spy was tracking Team Darkness' progress.

"I see." I muttered.

"Villages are pillaged. People are either killed or enslaved. They care nothing for the people. Their one aim is the destruction of the Legendaries.

"And what of Arceus?" Mew asked.

"He is with them, bound to serve them by the Master Ball that chains him." The spy replied.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Mew said. The spy bowed and left.

"They must be stopped." Groudon growled.

"I know." Mew said.

"But can we?" I asked.

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GIVEN UP?" Groudon roared.

"No. But I can't help but think. What if we can't? What if all of this is for naught? Have we condemned ourselves to die? To fail during man's darkest hour? To be remembered as the one's who were beaten when humanity and Pokemon needed us the most?" I asked.

"Have faith, Ray. Help will come." Mew said.

Just as she finished, a knock was heard at the doors.

"Come in." Mew said. The doors opened, and in walked the spy from earlier.

"What is it you need?" Mew asked.

"Begging your pardon, your highness, but there are some people here wishing to speak to the council." He said.

"Very well. Send them in." Mew said. The spy left, and came back leading a group of about ten people.

"Yes?" Mew asked. One man stepped forward. He wore a red cape, and was dressed in red garb. (Think of a Red Mage.) He also wore a red mask, (Like Lucina's from Fire Emblem) and a red Greatsword was strapped to his back.

"We are here to offer our swords." He said.

"Indeed?" I asked. "In exchange for what?"

"Ha!" He laughed. "You have a sense of humor, my fine sir. The world is going to hell, and he asks us what we want."

"Caution wins half the battle." I said.

"Indeed, sir. But we want nothing but to save this world. You can keep the jewels and the glory." He said.

"Of course. And what is your name, if I may be so bold as to ask?" I asked.

"Ah! Where are my manners? Sir Gabriel Longstrider at your service." He said, taking of his hat and giving a bow.

"I see." I said.

"And what of your name sir? It is common curtisey to give your own name once given someone elses." Gabriel asked.

"Indeed it is. Very well. My name is Ray." I said. "But you mustn't blame us for being suspicious. It isn't everyday someone comes and disrupts our meeting to join us."

"I agree. Can't be too careful. As you said, caution wins half the battle." Gabriel replied.

"So, what of these men with you?" I asked.

"These? Ha! Why, these are my most trusted friends! They've been with me since the beginning. They even helped me get into the Team Darkness base." Gabriel said.

"You've been inside their base?" I asked.

"Indeed. We figured while we were there freeing some of their prisoners that we'd get rid of that machine they had. Looked important." He said.

"You were the one that destroyed the machine?" I asked.

"Guilty as charged" He said, bowing again.

"Then we owe you a debt of thanks. You have helped us more than we could really ask." I said.

"Oh come now, it was nothing. But we should probably be worried about that large army headed our way as we speak. Probably more deadly than a machine." Gabriel said.

"Of course. Do you have any Pokemon with you?" I asked.

"We have each had the privilege of having six companions to help us on our noble quest." Gabriel said.

"That is plenty. Jake will take you to get situated." Mew said, gesturing to the spy.

"Thank you kindly." Gabriel said, bowing once more before leaving. When they were gone, Mew turned to everyone.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"I think they're telling the truth." Alex said.

"So do I." I added.

"Then we shall accept them." Mew said.

Location: Team Darkness Camp

"Your orders are clear?" Ace asked.

"Get in. Eliminate Ray. Get out." The Flygon said.

"Good. Now go." Ace said, smiling. What will you do with this, I wonder, Ace thought.

 **End Notes: I have waited FOREVER to introduce Gabriel. Very...flamboyant, no?**


	25. Assassin

**Author's Notes: All right. Time fo chaptah 25. Not much to say here,so let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak. This is a nonprofit, fan based Fanfic. Alex is owned by Blazingalex.**

"Amazing. You definitely know your way around the sword." I said. I was with Gabriel and some of the more recent recruits, along with Alex, and Gabriel was showing us some of his moves.

"Yes. My father taught me all I know." Gabriel answered, twirling his sword around.

"It seems he taught you well." Alex said, leaning on his sword.

"Aye. He was an incredible swordmaster and blacksmith. His death came too early." Gabriel said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Team Darkness happened. Burned my whole village to the ground. My father and a couple of men held them off while some of us escaped. None of them returned." Gabriel answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said.

"Don't be. My father died an honorable death. However, i have vowed to avenge his death. And that means beating Team Darkness." Gabriel said.

"We all have a score to settle with them." I said.

"Enough of that. How about we give these guys a treat. Me and you. Lets go." Gabriel said to me, pointing at me with his sword.

"Very well." I grinned. We took our places and stood, swords at the ready, facing each other. I studied him. Having the smaller sword, I was at a disadvantage when it came to a straight up fight. But my lighter weapon would be easier to swing and maneuver.

He charged at me and swung down. I deflected his swing to the side and jumped over his head. When I landed, I spun around, swinging at his midsection. He parried my blow and swiped at my feet. I hopped over his blade, swinging at his head. He ducked under the swing, barreling forward, forcing me back. He stabbed at my chest. I knocked his blade to the side, and used the flat of my blade to slap his chest, knocking him back. He recovered quickly, and charged at me. I swung my blade to meet his chest. At the last second he ducked and rolled past me. He leaped to his feet, swiping at my back. I spun around, blocking his blow, and kicking his feet out from under him. As soon as he landed on his back, he rolled away from me, where he jumped to his feet. We started to circle each other, looking for the most opportune moment to strike. We both leaped forward, our swords clashing in a shower of sparks. We jumped back, and after a moments silence, bowed to each other simultaneously.

"Great job." Gabriel said when we sheathed our swords. He extended his hand.

I took it. "You too." I agreed.

"Now come. It is pressing upon lunch time, and that training has left me with a voracious appetite." Gabriel told us, rushing toward the keep.

"Well Alex," I said. "Looks like you have some competition for the biggest eater."

"Oh haha." Alex said, punching me lightly on the arm.

~~~~Time for a Time Skip~~~~

"Ahhh." I sighed contentedly. "That was a good meal." We were back outside, sitting on a bench, watching the people go by.

"Indeed it was." Alex said, picking hiss teeth.

"Dude, you ate more than a wolf that hasn't been fed for a month!" I laughed.

"Hey now!" Alex said with mock anger. "I ate more than that!"

"You're probably right!" I smirked.

We laughed together for a bit.

"So, what do you think of Gabriel?" Alex asked.

"He seems to have good intentions." I replied. "He's got as much reason to hate Team Darkness as us."

"That is, if we can believe what he says." Alex stated.

"We're to close to war to be accusing each other." I added.

"I know. It's just, he just so happens to have destroyed the one thing that would most definitely be our downfall." Alex pointed out.

"We must trust that he is who he says he is. Because if we start to fight among ourselves, we've lost." I told him.

"I know." Alex muttered.

"Everyone seems to be rather busy today." I said after a moment.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked.

"Because that trainer has passed us five times now." I answered him.

"I've noticed that too." Alex said.

"It's almost as if..." I started, trailing off in thought.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked.

"No... It's just...that trainer seemed off." I said.

"Really? He seemed fine to me." Alex said.

"Hmmm...you said the same thing when Shadow used her illusions to try and scare us last Tuesday." I said.

"And you said something was off about the person she disguised herself as too." Alex added.

"She could be trying to startle us again." I said.

Alex nodded. "Perhaps."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The trainer didn't pass by again.

"Maybe you were wrong." Alex said.

"Maybe. But I feel as though I'm being watched." I said.

"Me too." Alex said, his hand drifting toward his sword.

"Come. Let us go back to the keep." I said, standing up.

"Of course..." Alex said, standing with me.

I looked around, and headed back to the keep with Alex.

~~~~You know what this means~~~~

"See ya." I called after Alex as we separated, each going to our own room.

"Home sweet home...sort of." I said as I closed the door and took a step forward.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice spoke from behind me. Before I knew it, I had been knocked forward onto my bed. I hit the bed and rolled forward off of it, landing on my feet and drawing my sword. I turned to the door to see a pokemon standing there. It stood at about 6 feet tall, and had a long grenn and brown tail. It was a Flygon, and by its voice, it was female.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Freedom." The Flygon answered.

"What? Do you have a trainer?" I asked.

"Oh no. You misunderstand me. And the only way to get what I want is by disposing of you." It answered simply.

"Wait. Can't we talk about this?" I asked.

"No." She said, advancing on me.

"Crap." I muttered. "Oh well."

I took a step back, then jumped onto the bed and used it as a springboard to jump above the Flygon, and brought my sword down to slice her. She jumped backwards, and shot a Dragon Pulse at me, knocking me backwards.

"You're good." I said.

"I have to be." She said simply, shrugging. I sheathed my sword.

"We'll do this the Pokemon way." I said. I charged up a Dark Pulse in my hand and shot it at her. She used her tail to block it. Then she charged me, her claws glowing. I jumped over her and tackled her through the window. We fell down about three stories and landed on the concrete. I heard something snap.

"Ahhhh!" The Flygon screamed, getting up. Her left wing was bent at an odd angle. She glared at me.

"Okay. Nothing broken." I said, checking myself over. We were right in the middle of the street, and people were staring at us.

"Ray?" Someone asked.

I glanced over and saw my four Pokemon standing there. The Flygon took advantage of my lapse. Suddenly, intense pain flooded me as I was hurled away from her by a Dragon Pulse. I landed on my back. I slowly got up.

"Ray!" My Pokemon yelled as they rushed over to me. Star turned to the Flygon.

"What's your problem?" Star asked.

"The one you call Ray must be eliminated. There is no other way." The Flygon answered. Aura walked up to stand beside Star.

"Then you'll have to go through us." Aura said.

"Very well." Flygon said. She charged up a Dragon Pulse and shot it at Aura. Aura blocked it and charged Flygon with her fists glowing. Flygon's claws started to glow, and they clashed in small, mini explosions. Star circled them, ready to attack. Flygon finally knocked Aura away, and threw something. Not at Aura, but at me. I was still getting up when a searing pain spread through my chest. I looked down, and saw a knife sticking out of me. I stumbled backwards.

"Ray!" Shadow yelled.

"Wow." I said. "Didn't think it would end this way." Then everything went dark.

 **End Notes: put a bow on it and give it to a child on Christmas, because that's a wrap! Hope y'all liked it. I know I did. Anyway. R &R! RayTheZoroark, Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	26. Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Notes: Chapter 26. Things getting interesting, aren't they? Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Alex is owned by Blazingalex.**

"Ugh..." I groaned as I came to. I sat up and looked around. I was still laying on the concrete. Most of the houses nearby had holes in them. Beside me, a pink... something was laying there. I looked down, and saw the knife still lodged in my chest. I grabbed it and pulled it out. I ripped part of my shirt and pushed it against the wound. I slowly got to my feet, and I was suddenly aware of noises coming from ahead. I looked forward, and saw the Flygon fighting Shadow. I stumbled toward them.

"Why won't you just die!" The Flygon was saying, shooting a Dragon Pulse at Shadow.

"Not until you pay for what you've done!" Shadow yelled, dodging the Dragon Pulse and charging the Flygon, claws glowing with dark energy. (Kind of contrary, right?)

I charged a Dark Pulse and shot it at the Flygon. It collided with her and knocked her sideways. Caught by surprise, she got hit with Shadow's Night Slash as well. They both turned and looked at me. Shadow's eyes lit up with joy, The Flygon's with shock.

"Ray!" Shadow yelled gleefully.

"What? But how?" The Flygon gasped disbelievingly.

"Takes more than a dagger to stop me." I said, taking a couple steps forward.

"It doesn't matter. I came to do a job, and I won't leave until it's done." The Flygon stated.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Someone yelled. A Shadow Ball came shooting from behind me and exploded upon hitting Flygon. She shot backwards, rolling a few times before stopping. She tried to get up, but slumped back down. I turned, and saw that pink thing from before, only now I could Identify it as an Espeon. Aura and Star stood beside it. They all ran towards me.

"You're alive!" Aura exclaimed.

"I think so." I said.

"I'm glad you're okay." The Espeon said.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

They all giggled. The Espeon smiled and said, "I'm Esper!"

"You evolved!" I exclaimed, picking her up and hugging her.

"Yeah, as much as we would all like to sit and chat, you need patched up." Star interrupted.

"Right." I said. "Someone grab the Flygon."

"I got her." Aura said.

~~~~Time To Skip Time~~~~

"Whew!" I exclaimed as I stretched out on a bench. My wound had been sewed up, and I had to take it easy for a few days. Alex came running up.

"Ray! I heard what happened!" Alex said as he stopped beside me.

"Which part? Esper evolving? Or me almost dying?" I asked.

"Both..." He replied, taking a seat beside me.

"Nice, right?" I asked.

"Esper evolving? Yeah. You almost dying? Sure." Alex said.

"Hey now. If I didn't have to take it light, I might have had to do something. As it stands, I guess I'll let you slide this time." I said, closing my eyes and leaning back.

"Ha! This is nice though. Oh, by the way. There is going to be a meeting in about an hour to decide what to do with the Flygon." Alex said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered.

I nodded, and we lapsed into silence for a bit. Then I got up.

"Where ya goin?" He asked.

"Got something to do. See ya at the meeting." I said, walking off. I walked inside and toward the dungeon. Down on the lowest level, a Blaziken stood guard beside a door. Inside, the Flygon sat, her arms tied to the wall. I nodded to the guard, who nodded back and left.

"Hello." I said.

"..." The Flygon didn't answer. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Why?" I asked her.

"..." Still she was silent.

"Okay. How about a name?" I asked.

"...yes." She answered.

"Well?" I asked.

"...I am Rose." She answered quietly.

"...nice name. Now who sent you?" I asked.

"You should know. You share his scent." She replied.

"You mean Ace?" I asked.

"Yes. The one you call Ace approached me and offered my freedom for a favor." She replied.

"Freedom? From what?" I asked.

"Slavery. I was captured and enslaved. He offered my freedom if I could kill you... but I failed. I was unable to kill you." She said.

"I see." I said, opening the door.

"What will you do?" She asked.

"...I don't know." I answered, and shut the door behind me and locking it.

~~~~Meeting Room~~~~

"You all know why we are here." Mew addressed the council.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Good. I don't have to explain anything. So now. What shall we do with her?" Mew asked.

"Kill her!" Groudon said.

"Wait!" I said. Everyone turned to me.

"Yes, Ray?" Mew asked.

"I'll take her!" I said.

"What?" Groudon asked.

"I'll become her trainer." I replied.

"She tried to kill you." Jirachi said.

"And if you had a sister, and she tried to kill you, would you want to kill her?" I asked.

"But she isn't your sister." Jirachi said.

"Your point is? Should we be biased toward our siblings? Should we give them better treatment than we do others? Should we not treat all equally? Is that not what Arceus' wish was when he created all of us?" I asked.

"I...see your point." Jirachi said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mew asked.

"I know I can change her." I said.

"...then we shall vote." She said finally.

"Okay." I agreed.

"All in favor of Ray's idea, let it be known by rising up." Mew stated. She, along with most of the other legendaries, even Jirachi, rose up.

"And those in favor of Groudon's plan, rise up." Fewer got up.

"Very well. It has been decided. We shall do as Ray says. Go, Ray, and change her." Mew said.

"Yeah." I said as I walked out. "Easier said than done."

 **End Notes: Okay, I got something to explain. The reason I said, "rise up," instead of, "stand up," is because most legendaries don't have feet. Anyway, what did ya think? R &R!**

 **Got it memorized?**


	27. How To Train Your Dragon

Author's Notes: Chapter 27. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Alex is owned by Blazingalex.

WARNING: Sexual Themes will occur in this chapter.

POV: 3rd Person

Would you just listen to me?" Ray growled at Rose, frustrated. He had been working with her all day, and she still refused to listen to him. They were in his own training room. It was about a third of the size of a football field. He was getting to his wits end. Instead of replying, Rose looked the other way and floated off.

"That is it..." Ray muttered, unsheathing his sword and setting it down. He looked up at the Flygon.

"If she won't listen to me, even after I saved her..." He muttered, charging up a Dark Pulse. He fired it at her, narrowly missing her. It got her attention. She swung her head around, facing him, anger in her eyes.

"Let's see you try and beat me again." Ray said. She fell for it by charging. He easily sidestepped her, pushing her along with his hands. She flew back up in the air and turned to him as he started to glow. His black fur turned Sky blue.

"Have fun with this." He growled, his fists being shrouded in a thick layer of ice. Rose visibly paled. She quickly charged up a Dragon Pulse and fired it at him, but he jumped aside. She fired a couple more off, with the same result. He jumped into the air, slamming his fist into her side, sending her crashing into the ground. She slowly got up, wincing.

"Yield." Ray growled.

"N-Never." She panted, standing shakily.

"Stubborn son of a bitch." Ray muttered.

"ah ah ah. Daughter." She glared at him.

"Cheeky." He said, charging a beam of ice (wonder what it is? Lol) in his hand and shot it at her. She jerked to the side, narrowly dodging it.

"I'm surprised you can still move." Ray said.

"My turn." She growled. She shot off a Flamethrower at him. He smiled and raised his arms across his chest in an X-shape. The flames engulfed him.

"Finally, I'm free of that bast-what?" Rose started, but was shocked to see the flames dissapate, showing an ice wall. it wasn't even melted.

"Wha?" Rose gasped.

"And now," Ray said, smirking as the wall receded into the ground, "it's my turn."

He jumped straight up into the air, his fur changing back to its original color, before he charged up a Night Daze.

"Take this!" He yelled. Rose charged a Dragon Claw as he fell down towards her.

"Dark Rasangan!" Ray yelled as he shoved his towards her. She swung her arm, her claws colliding with the Night Shade, causing an explosion, making them both shoot back. Ray landed on his back and skidded across the ground for a few feet before coming to a stop. Rose landed on her side and flipped over a couple times before landing on her stomach. They lay there for a moment until Ray slowly got up.

"Ow." He said as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to Rose. She was panting, laying facedown on the ground.

"Yield." Ray said again.

"...yes." She finally said, ever so slowly sat up. "You have proven yourself in battle. When defeated, Flygon must yield to the wishes of their opponent."

"I wish for you to become the final addition to my team." Ray said, pulling out a Pokeball. "You won't need to stay in it long. Only for the capture."

"Very well." She said. Ray reached down and tapped her forehead, sucking her inside. a dinging sound signaled that the capture was complete, and Ray let her out again.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked. Instead of answering, she tackled him to the ground.

"Wha?" He started.

"You have set me free from that man." She said as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down, "now I must thank you."

"That's not nec- oh Arceus." Ray started, but was cut off when she stuck his flaccid member in his mouth and started sucking on it, hardening his dick rapidly. She just smirked to herself as she started fondling his balls. He slowly laid back down, the pleasure overriding any thought of stopping her. She slowly went up and down on his cock, sucking on it. She took her mouth off of it and stroked it for a little while, before going back to her mouth. She swapped between her hands and her mouth for a while till I was ready to explode.

"gonna...cum..." Ray moaned.

"Give it to me." She said, before sucking him harder. That was all she wrote for Ray as he burst his load into her waiting mouth. She sealed her mouth around his cock, swallowing all of his cum without trouble. When he had stopped cumming, she got off of him and got on her hands and knees, gesturing with her finger in a "come hither" movement. He quickly got up and positioned himself behind her. But instead of thrusting in, he rubbed his member across her slit. She groaned, wiggling, trying to get it in her, only for him to pull back and deny her entry.

"Please." She moaned.

"What's wrong? Suddenly the tough little dragon isn't so tough." Ray smirked.

"OH FOR LOVE OF ARCEUS FUCK ME!" She yelled.

"Very well." Ray said, slowly entering her. She moaned as he hilted her.

"Oh! It seems someone has been naughty." Ray said, realizing he didn't find a barrier.

"Flygon don't-oh Arceus- mate for life." Rose moaned as he began to thrust. He slowly pulled out, and suddenly shoved himself back in.

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Rose cried as he started fucking her hard. "Harder! Deeper! Ohhhhhh!"

He started going faster, till he became a blur, pushing in and out of her at a fast rate. He wouldn't last long at this rate, and he vocalized it.

"gonna...c-cum." He panted.

"Oh! Yes! Give it to me!" She growled.

"H-here I cum!" He said as he came inside her, her cumming right after him. When he had emptied himself into her, he pulled out and fell to the floor. She joined him.

"That was the best fuck i have ever had." She said. "We gotta do that again sometime."

"S-sure." Ray panted, only half listening. He wasn't sure how his Pokemon would react, especially Shadow.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

YOU WHAT!?" Aura yelled.

"We..." Ray started, but trailed off.

"We fucked." Rose stated bluntly.

"She tried to kill you!" Aura yelled.

"Well, my mom always said to give people second chances." Ray answered.

"Wait." Esper said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"You've had with Shadow and Rose, right?" Esper asked.

"y-yeah..." Ray said slowly, not sure where this was going.

"Then what about us?" Esper asked, gesturing to the rest of his Pokemon. Ray sweatdropped.

Not what I was expecting... Ray thought, only to be saved by someone knocking at the door. Saved by the bell, almost literally. He thought as he opened it. Alex was standing there, and by the look on his face, something was wrong.

"What up?" Ray asked.

"The army has arrived." Alex said. Ray narrowed his eyes. This was it. The days of peace were over. The time of war had just begun.

Author's Notes: Cliff Hanger! How bout that? next chap focuses on the war. A lot of action, but not much else. anyway, don't want to give too much away so stay tuned. R&R! RayTheZoroark Out!

Got it memorized?


	28. Battles And The Letter

**Author's Notes: Chapter 28. And now begins the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Alex is owned by Blazingalex.**

"Everyone to their positions!" Ray yelled as he raced down the street, armor on, sword at his side, and bow in his hand. People followed him, equally armed, and others raced in different directions, following the plan Ray had come up with for when Team Darkness attacked. He got to the wall, where the gate was closed and climbed the steps to the top of the wall. There, he looked out across to where the army was. to say it was big was an understatement. He was reminded of the army of orcs that numbered in the tens of thousands in The Lord Of The Rings. That was the size of this army. Humans armed with swords and bows, some pokemon armed as well, while those who couldn't glared and flexed their claws. Men in front carried flags bearing the signa of Team Darkness: a sword with blood upon the blade with a black background. Ray narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of Ace, sitting upon a Rapidash, a lance held loosely in his hand. He glared up at Ray, reminding Ray of when he escaped from Team Rocket. Ace held up his hand, stopping the march of the humans and Pokemon, and rode forward a little ways.

"Greetings." Ace began.

"Save it." Ray said coldly.

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" Ace answered with mock indignation.

"I lost my brother when he chose darkness over light." Ray said.

"Ha! I'll enjoy crushing you." Ace said. He turned and trotted back to his army. "Now, you will rue the day you decided to go up against the power of Team Darkness! Now, ATTACK!"

And with that simple order, all hell broke loose. The ones who could fly flew right at the people on the wall. The others raced forward, ladders supported between them. Now you may be asking yourself why they didn't just destroy the walls with their moves, but the answer is simple. They were built to withstand that. The people on the wall had minimal time to prepare themselves for the sudden charge. Ray drew his sword and engaged a Flygon. He dispatched it quickly and took a quick glance around. the ladders were being placed, but as of right now, His army was holding their own. He nodded and turned to a Pidgeot who had just dispatched a Charmeleon and attacked. He killed the Pidgeot and turned around, only to be zapped in the chest by a lightning bolt. Due to his armor being made to withstand elemental attacks, he kept his feet, but it hurt like hell. The Luxray that zapped him brandished its claws at him before jumping forward, jaws crackling with electricity. He sidestepped the assault and swung his sword up, severing its head from its body. He took another quick glance around, and realized his soldiers were being pushed back. Men and Pokemon were cut off from the rest by an unrelenting tide of enemies. Ray drew his shield and charged forward, engaging the Team Darkness forces. Although he knew his forces were outnumbered, they had one thing Team Darkness didn't. A true reason to fight. They fought to protect ones they held dear, and that gave them strength to fight on, even against such terrible odds. And so, with a wound now on his leg, and sporting a burn on his right arm, Ray still fought on, though he and his men were being ever steadily pushed back. They now fought on the steps. However, knowing the consequences of losing, Ray and his army fought with renewed vigor, stopping the advances of the opposing army. The clang of wood against wood reached Ray's ears, and he knew they were pounding the gate with a ram. The larger army eventually pushed the smaller one to the bottom of the stairs, where they were once again halted. However, Ray knew the gate couldn't take much more.

"Retreat to the second level!" Ray yelled, his order spreading to everyone, until all, pursued by Team Darkness, fled to the second level, where the second gate, a larger and firmer one, was closed and barracaded. This section provided a roof, meaning flyers could only get in through the gate as well.

"They number more than we thought." Alex said, walking up to Ray. Most people were resting, knowing they would have to fight again before the night was out.

"I know. If we can hold them in the third section, we can buy time and lives." Ray said.

"Should we not just go there now?" Alex asked.

"It isn't as well guarded." Ray answered, gesturing to the gargantuan gate between them and their enemies. "However, its placement is good. take some of the least tired and begin building a makeshift barracade there."

"Of course." Alex said, saluting, before leaving. Ray sighed. So many dead, just because man is corrupt and seeks power above all else.

"Such a troubled sigh for one so young." Mew said, floating up.

"Such troubled times for one so young." Ray said.

"True. However, in all the stories, good prevails." Mew stated.

"Problem is, this isn't a book of fantasy. This is life. We can't write the ending to whatever we prefer. This has one result, based on our decisions. In reality, good doesn't always win." Ray said.

"We might not write the ending, but we can write the conflict. We write on the pages of history that we never gave up, we kept on fighting, and we took as many of them down as we could." Mew answered.

"Yes. You're right. Let's, as Groudon said, make such an end, as to be remembered forever." Ray said, extending his hand. Mew took it with her tail and shook it.

"Agreed." She said.

"Now. Down to business." Ray said.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Time passed, and the gates were breached. The armies clashed again, and the battle ensued for three days before Ray's army was forced to retreat into the third sector. There being five in all, Ray's army was running out of room. Out of the 7,000 that had once made up Ray's army, only 5,000 remained. Ray held optimism in the fact that from there on the walls would be more and more fortified. Another four days of the siege, and Ray's army retreated into the fourth sector. Having lost access to a lot of their resources, The moral was low in his army until Ray won a great victory, pushing the invaders away for a while. a week into the siege, and the council held a meeting, concerning a letter sent by Team Darkness.

"After that victory, we regained the third sector, and with it a lot of supplies." Mew said.

"There is a problem though." Ray said.

"What?" Groudon asked.

"The letter requested a duel. Our champion against theirs. We win, and Arceus is free. We lose, and we must surrender." Mew answered.

"We've only seen the tip of the mountain that makes up Team Darkness' force. So it makes no sense as to why they would do this." Ray said.

"To trap us?" Moltres suggested.

"No. Three from each side shall be present, including the champion that makes four. And whatever you say, my brother is a man of his word." Ray answered.

"Who will our champion be?" Mew asked.

"I'll go. I will fight, and free Arceus. We have no other choice. They have the strength to beat us. It would take time and soldiers, but it would happen." Ray said.

"Why don't they just stick through to the end, then?" Kyogre asked.

"We are not the only force opposing them. I suppose they fear More joining us." Mew answered.

"...Very well. I see no objection." Kyogre said.

"Anyone else object?" Mew asked. No one spoke up. "Very well. Ray shall be out champion. In two days time, we shall see who is the winner, and who is dead."

Ray nodded, and left to tell his Pokemon.

 **Author's Notes: Done and done. Sorry to those who are reading my other two stories. I'm working on this one to finish it up, so I can have more time to work on the others. Anyway, hope ya liked it, and R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	29. Relaxation

**Author's Notes: Oh my Arceus, It's been FOREVER! But not to worry, I LIVE! Okay then, down to buisness. Me and Blazingalex are making a collaboration where Alex (his) meet. Also, I have the last chapters planned out. Five left (unless things change). So who wants to get cracking?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Get over it.**

 **WARNING: Sexual Themes will occur in this chapter.**

"So, you're gonna trust a group of criminal organizations to keep a truce, and you're gonna battle their toughest soldier for the freedom of a legendary that is using you to save the world? Did I miss anything?" Esper asked. They were in Ray's room, and he had just explained the situation to them. Shadow and Rose had went into what was left of the town to get some food.

"...Nope. That's about it." Ray said.

"And when will this occur?" Aura asked.

"In two days, at noon." He answered.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Ruby said.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." Ray said, feeling the weight of the situation bear down on him.

"You need to relax." Aura said, getting behind Ray and massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, that's nice." Ray said, slumping down on the bed as the tension melted out of his body. She slowly massaged his shoulders as Ruby and Esper sat together, whispering. Ray half cocked an eyebrow.

"What you whispering about?" He asked.

"Shhh..." Aura shushed him, pushing him on the bed on his stomach and moving to his back, where she worked the tension out of his muscles.

"Ah... Thanks Aura." Ray sighed.

"No problem." Ray, not looking at her, missed the mischevious look in her eyes as her hands trailed downward. He didn't, however, miss it when she reached under him and grabbed his clothed member.

"Gah!" He jumped, surprised. He rolled over to face her.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Aura asked innocently.

"You-I-you grabbed me!" He stuttered, though his member had perked at the touch.

"Uh huh." She said, leaning down on top of him, grabbing his member again. She leaned down to his ear. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Ray smirked. "This!" He said, shoving her on her back, and pinning her down.

"Hey! Let me go!" Aura said, squirming.

"Why? Isn't this what you want? Someone to...ravish you?" Ray asked.

"NO!" Aura said, trying to break free.

"Your body says otherwise." Ray said. Indeed, Her body was getting excited from the position they were in. Him laying on her, one leg in between her legs. Using one hand, he trapped both of hers. He trailed the other down her body, slowly making its way in between her legs, he began to stroke her already wet entrance, making her moan.

"More." She moaned.

"Very well." Ray said, pushing two of his fingers into her, and rubbing her clit with his thumb. With his other hand he massaged her left breast.

"Yes..." Aura panted out. Ruby came up behind Ray and pulled his shirt over his head. Then she grabbed his pants and boxers and removed them as well.

"Have you been planning this?" Ray asked Aura. Her smile answered his question.

"Please. Enough foreplay. Take me." Aura panted.

"As you wish." Ray answered and lined himself up with her. He slowly pushed into her, stopping when he reached her barrier.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked.

"Do it." She said without hesitation.

"Very well." Ray said, pushing past her barrier, making her grunt in pain. Ray sat there while she got over the pain.

"You can move now." Aura said after a moment.

Ray nodded and pulled out of her. She moaned as he began thrusting into her. Looking over, Ray was greeted with a strange, yet not unpleasant, surprise. Star was using her tail to thrust into Ruby's cunt. Ruby was moaning while using a claw to thrust into Star's cunt. Esper sat a little off to the left, slowly pawing her slit.

"Wow." Ray said. "I didn't know they were-"

"Bi," Aura moaned, interrupting him.

"Oh." Ray said.

"Less talking. More pounding." Aura said.

"Of course." Ray smirked, and continued his exploration of her inner caverns. Aura grabbed hold of his shoulders with her paws, and wrapped her hind legs around him to get him deeper inside her. She continued moaning as he began to shove harder inside her.

"I'm close." Was all Ray could manage. Aura tightened her grip on him.

"Inside." She moaned.

"I...I'm cumming!" Ray grunted. Feeling his cum fill her was enough to set Aura off, her juices mixing with Ray's as they formed a small pool beneath them.

"That...was...amazing." Aura panted.

"My turn!" Esper exclaimed.(she sounds like a kid waiting for a turn on a ride. XD) Aura rolled off the bed, and onto the floor where she lay panting, while Esper hopped onto the bed, where she bent over, exposing her already soaked slit to Ray. Ray slowly positioned himself behind her.

"This will hurt." Ray said.

"Just do it!" Esper nearly screamed.

"Okay." Ray said, slowly pushing in, making his way slowly to her barrier. He slowly pushed past it, making Esper grunt in pain. They sat like that for a second, Ray's mind being blown by how tight Esper was.

"Move..." Esper said, panting. Ray happily complied, pulling his member out before thrusting it in slowly, causing Esper to moan in both pain and pleasure. She used her psychic powers to amplify their pleasure tenfold.

"F-faster." Esper whined. Ray nodded and started moving quicker, approaching orgasm.

"Oh! Yes! Deeper! Harder!" Esper screamed. Ray smiled as she came, drenching his thighs in her juices. He kept thrusting, feeling his orgasm build up. He thrusted a few more times before emptying his seed inside her. She rolled over, a goofy expression on her face as she slowly crept down from her orgasm. Next up was Star, and Ray was getting tired. Star laid down on her back and spread her legs as best she could.

"Come and get it." She panted, spreading her swollen lips with her paws. Ray crawled over to her and positioned himself above her.

"Do it quickly." She pleaded. He nodded, and thrust quickly into her, breaking her hymen and hilting into her in one thrust. She squealed in pain and screwed up her eyes. He sat there, hugging her to him as she got used to having his member in her. (Damn I envy this guy. XD)

"G-go." Star said after a moment. Ray smiled, and started thrusting carefully in and out, quickly establishing a rhythm. She started to moan, lifting her hips to meet his at each thrust. He grabbed her hind legs and lifted her hindquarters off the bed, thrusting harder.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS!" Star screamed as she came, Ray following right behind. He fell down beside her, panting as he recovered.

"I...didn't know...Arceus...had a...mother..." Ray panted.

"Sh-shut...up..." Star said. She slid off the bed, and Ray slowly sat up. Ruby sat down beside him.

"My turn." Ruby said, licking her lips. Ray knew he only had one round left, so he'd make it count. Arceus he'd be sore in the morning. Ruby laid down on her back, spreading her legs, showing her slit off to Ray. Ray stared at it. In stead of the usual vertical slit, hers was horizontal. Ray situated himself in between her legs. He slowly pushed into her, until he met her barrier. He slowly broke her barrier, pushing until he had hilted himself inside her.

"Keep going." Ruby grunted, holding the sheets of the bed with her claws, tearing them. Ray established a quick rhythm, quickly pushing in, then slowly pulling back out. After a bit, Ruby started moaning.

"Oh yes...f-faster...harder." She moaned, gripping the sheets harder. Ray obliged, putting the rest of his strength into fucking her into oblivion. And fuck her into oblivion he did. He found out two things riight then. Ruby's cunt was an oven, and she was a screamer. She screamed and moaned, tearing the sheets, her pussy grabbing Ray's cock in a vice-like grasp, pulling him closer to the edge.

"I'm...gonna..." Ray gasped, not slackening up.

"D-do it..." Ruby moaned. Ray thrusted a few more times, before cumming with a roar. Ruby followed close behind him, drenching the sheets. Ray pulled out and rolled over, gasping for breath.

"I...that...we..." He gasped.

"We know." Aura said. Ray looked down at the sheets. They were torn to shreds.

"We're gonna need more sheets." He commented. Ruby turned slightly redder in embarresment.

 **End Notes: Put a bow on it, and give it to a child on Christmas, cause that's a wrap! Haha...ha...ha...*ahem* Anyway, thanks for reading, and since this is Thanksgiving break, I expect to get another chapter done this week, so stay tuned. R &R!**

 **Shadow, Aura, Ruby, Star, Rose, Esper: Bye!**

 **Got it memorized?**


	30. Fight And Rescue

**Author's Notes: Sup! Thirty chapters! Woooooh! And what I meant last chapter. About the collaboration. Where Alex (his) and Ray meet is what I meant. But I'm sure you understood. Anyway, on with the story. Roll film!**

 **Disclaimer: Did you know that in FireRed, before you beat the Elite Four, there are 150 Pokemon, but after you beat it, suddenly more than double that number are discovered?**

Ray strapped his sword to his side. Today was the day. In just a couple of hours, he would face down Team Darkness' toughest warrior. Ray stared at himself in the mirror. But even if he won, would Team Darkness really leave? Or, while many of the resistance were out, would they suddenly attack? These fears were prevelant in Ray's mind.

"Wait..." Ray muttered. "They want to catch the legendaries...what if..." Suddenly Ray's eyes opened wider as a plan began forming in his mind. Just then, Shadow walked in.

"You ready?" She asked, walking up behind him and wrapping her furry arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"No." Ray admitted. "But I'll still fight."

Shadow turned him around so she could look into his eyes. Ray realized she was a head shorter than him. "Just promise me you'll stay alive." She said. Ray lowered his eyes, taking her paws in his hands.

"I can't promise you that. But I will promise you that I will do all in my power to both stay alive and defeat this evil. However," He added, "if it means I must give up my life to save the lives of others, I want you to understand that I will do it without hesitation."

Shadow nodded sadly. "I know." She said, tears in her eyes. Ray pulled her closer.

"Please don't cry. I know you're scared. So am I. But we must face this today, and whatever happens, it will end, one way or another."

Shadow nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I guess we should be heading over there now."

"You go on ahead. There's something I need to talk over with the council first." Ray answered. Shadow nodded again and left.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Ray stood, facing a small part of the army of Team Darkness. In between the two armies a stretch of ground lay, poles with strings tied between the, marking the area where Ray would fight the Team Darkness champion. Ray looked up at the sun.

"Noon." He commented. He turned to Alex.

"Keep a sharp eye out for the rest of their army." He said to Alex.

"Always." Alex smiled.

Ray stepped into the ring. He was in his full armor, helmet on and visor down. He drew his sword and held it high.

"Send out your champion, and I shall slay him, in the name of all that is good in this world!" He shouted. The opposing ranks parted, and into the ring stepped a man clad in full armor. The armor was pure black, and it didn't even glint beneath the sun. The man took of his helmet.

"Very well, brother." The man said.

Ray shook his head. "Ace, our mother would be disappointed."

"I already told you," Ace said, "I have no mother. And when I kill you, I'll have no brother." He put his helmet on and drew his sword. Both the blade and the hilt were as black as the armor. Both got into fighting stances and began to circle each other, looking for an opening.

"Ace, I knew it would come down to this. Although Anna (his mother's name) would not approve, I must kill you." Ray said.

Ace grinned beneath his helmet. "You can try." They rushed forward at the same time, their swords clashing against each other, sending sparks flying. They each took a swipe at the other, who parried, and they leaped back. Ace jumped up, bringing his sword down hard on Ray's. Ray felt the blow jar through his entire body, but he kept his grip on his sword and pushed Ace back. Ray leaped forward, feigning the right then swinging left, dealing Ace a quick blow to the ribs with the hilt of his sword before jumping back out of range.

"You seem to be able to handle a sword." Ace wheezed.

"Compared to most." Ray admitted.

"I don't understand." Ace said, standing up. "I wish to create a world where only strong people live. Where there are no weak people to drag the strong down. How does this not appeal to you?"

"It isn't the logic of your plan. It's the application." Ray said. "You kill people to fulfill your dream. You care nothing for the well being of other people as long as your dream is fulfilled."

"Oh, but it is not my dream. It is my master's. And it will become a reality." Ace got back into a fighting stance.

"We'll see." Ray took up a defensive stance. However, before either could attack, an alarm bell sounded, along with shouting.

"Team Darkness has penetrated our camp! Defend the camp! To arms!" Someone shouted.

Ray looked over at his brother, who was smiling.

"Attack!" Ace shouted. The ranks charged forward and engaged the regiment Ray had brought with him. Before Ray could rush forward, he was grabbed from behind and pulled back into an alley. Ray turned, and realized the one who had pulled him was Alex.

"What are you doing? We've got to go help them!" Ray said.

"No. Weneed our commander alive." Alex said. He hit the back wall, which opened up, revealing a set of stairs leading underground. Ray looked back, listening to the sound of fighting.

"We've got to hurry!" Alex spoke urgently.

"Right." Ray said, and followed him into the path, the wall closing behind them.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Ray and Alex stared down from a small opening in the ceiling of the main building down to the scene below. About 30 of the Resistance, all that was left, sat tied up, guarded by some of Team Darkness' men. The legendaries too were tied up in different fashions, many with the bodies of the enemy lying around them. Shadow and the rest of Ray's party sat tied up in another corner. Esper was wearing a strange headband.

"Now, it is time you realized my master's dream." Ace said. He produced a bag of master balls.

"Silph Co. was very generous in providing us with these." He commented.

Ray nodded to Alex, and they descended to a pillar to the right of Ace, on the other side of the room than Ray's party. His fur began to glow before it changed to white, the normally red parts turning grey.

Ace looked at each of the legendaries. "You shall all work under Team Darkness from now on, realizing our dream, and helping to fulfill it." He said, grabbing a masterball and enlarging it. He looked at Groudon. "You first." He grinned. He tossed the masterball. Time seemed to slow down as the ball sailed through the air, until it hit Groudon. He was surrounded by a blue light before the ball fell to the floor.

"What?" Ace gasped." How? Who?"

"I did." Ray said, stepping out from behind the pillar. Ace spun to face Ray, anger in his eyes.

"You..." Ace growled.

"I knew what you were planning, so I beat you to it." Ray smiled, drawing his sword. Meanwhile, Alex landed behind Giratina, the farthest from Ray and Ace. He dispatched the guard and began to cut the ropes binding Giratina.

"Quietly." Alex said, cutting the last rope.

Ace drew his sword as well. "What did you hope to accomplish?" He asked. "You only slowed me down, and barely that. All I have to do is kill you, find the balls, and they're mine."

Ray laughed. "You think it's that easy? You'll never find them. Not even I know exactly where they are."

"What?" Ace eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "You didn't."

Ray laughed at Ace's expression. "The distortion world is a great place to hide things, so I've found."

"Argh! Team Darkness, kill him!" Ace roared.

"Not so fast." Alex said. Everyone turned. Alex stood in front of the legendaries, all unbound, and looking pissed as shit. The remaining Resistance, and Ray's team stood beside them.

"Oh yeah," Ray said, "did I mention that we don't go down without a fight? Attack!"

Team Darkness was unprepared for the assault, having thought they had won at last. They fell before the righteous fury of the legendaries. Ace pulled out a masterball.

"Fight fire with fire, they say!" He said, releasing the pokemon from the ball. It was Arceus.

"Good." Ray said. He charged up a Dark Pulse, and using his sword, shot it right at the ball. Unprepared for the attack, Ace watched dumbfounded as the ball shattered.

"No..." Ace muttered.

"Ha!" Ray laughed. Ace turned and disappeared into the fighting. Arceus turned to Ray.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Ray said. Suddenly, an explosion caught their attention. The doors had just been blown off their hinges, and in walked a man garbed in a suit and tie.

"I always have to come and clean up." The man said, an evil grin on his face.

 **End Notes: BOOM! How do ya like that? Took the better part of the night, but it's finally finished. Now excuse me while I collapse on my bed for some much needed rest. R &R!**

 **Got It Memorized?**

 ***snore***


	31. Final Battle

Author's Notes: Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have come to the climax of our tale. There will be an Epilogue, but this is the final chapter. Spent a few hours at night finishing this up.

Disclaimer: 30 white horses stand on a red hill. First they stamp, then they tramp, then they stand still. Can you guess the answer to the riddle?

"Who are you?" Ray asked, turning to face the man. The man laughed.

"Hahahaha! Of course, you wouldn't remember me. I left a few days before you were born, half-breed slime." He said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Ha! I am Drake, and I'm Ace's father!" He said. Ray's eyes widened.

"You..." Ray's voice trailed off.

"When I found out my whore of a wife had gotten herself pregnant by fucking her Pokemon, I was furious. I left her, seeking the true meaning of my life. And I've found my calling. It is my destiny to destroy the weak, and uplift the strong." Drake said.

"Why do you need an army?" Ray asked. Drake seemed to find that funny.

"Well, you need an army to conquer people. My dream is to create a world free from weakness. And where there is no weakness, there is no sickness. No pain. Only strength. You are strong, Ray. Why do you waste your time defending the weak? Join me, and we can accomplish great things."

"You kill innocent people and Pokemon." Ray said.

"They are weak. They do not deserve life." Drake said.

"And who gave you the authority to say who deserves life?" Ray asked.

"I have the strength to back up my claims." Drake replied.

"Do you? Then prove it." Ray said, readying his sword. Drake laughed again.

"You would challenge me?" He asked scathingly. "I gave you a choice."

"I think I like the world the way it is. It ain't perfect, but it's home. And I'll defend it against everyone who tries to destroy it." Ray said.

"Very well." Drake said. "You have chosen, and now...NOW YOU DIE!" Suddenly, he began to change. He got bigger, his shoulders and arms expanding, ripping his outer shirt, revealing a white shirt, and something else. Two extra arms grew out of Drake's sides. When he stopped growing, he was slightly taller than a Machamp, and about as muscular. He reached out his top right hand, and Ace produced four swords, which Drake grabbed, one for each arm. Drake laughed at the shocked look on Ray's face.

"Birth is not the only way in which one can obtain a Pokemon's powers. Our top scientists developed this. I contain the DNA of Machamp. You still think you can defeat me?" He asked.

"If not, I'll die trying." Came Ray's reply.

"Foolish idiot." Drake chuckled.

"Wait! Ray, catch!" Alex said, tossing his blade toward Ray. Ray deftly caught it, and nodded to everyone.

"Stay out of this. This is my fight." He said. Arceus nodded to show he understood. Ray turned to Drake.

"Now then." He said, and charged. Drake rushed forward to meet him.

What Ray lacked in power he made up for in speed. His swords were two scarlet blurs, spinning and slashing, trying to get through Drake's guard. But Drake proved faster than his bulk would lead you to believe. His four swords (hehehe Legend of Zelda) were everywhere, hacking away so quickly that when their blades met, sparks literally flew. Ray swung down with his right blade, and when Drake blocked it, he sped around quickly to attack Drake from the back. But Drake spun around swiftly and parried the blow, then swung with each weapon. Three swings Ray dodged, but the fourth from Drake's bottom right Ray blocked with both swords, catching Drake's blade in between them. Ray gave a swift tug, yanking the blade from Drake's grip, and slinging it away, where it skidded into the wall. Drake dealt a swift blow with his now weaponless fist, sending Ray spinning away. Ray did a back flip midair and landed on his feet, his whole midsection smarting from the blow.

"Ow." Ray muttered, charging in again. He feigned to the left, the swung to the right, both swings parried by Drake. Drake caught hold of Alex's bladed and swung down with his bottom left sword. Ray shot forward, cannoning into Drake, getting too close for Drake to hit him effectively. Instead, Drake dealt a glancing blow to Ray's shoulder. Ray used Night Slash, dealing a deep gash to Drake's right side before hopping nimbly away, dodging Drake's swings. Both parties were breathing heavily. Ray felt sore all over. But he wouldn't give up. There were billions of people counting on him. The legendaries, Alex, his mom, his Pokemon, and most of all, Shadow. He nodded resolutely. He would not fail, for Shadow. He knew of one technique that would stop Drake, but may also kill himself in the process. But if that's what it took...

"It's now or never!" Ray said. He began to glow. His all his fur turned jet black. Then, he vanished. Drake's eyes widened as he looked back and forth.

"Where'd he go?" He asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Ray yelled, appearing behind him. Ray started swinging at higher speeds, his swords almost becoming invisible. Drake wasn't able to keep up, cuts almost appearing on his body. Ray would disappear and appear, swinging one moment, gone the next. Drake battled stubbornly on. But it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

"NOW TO FINISH THIS!" Ray growled. He appeared in front of Drake. He kicked him into the air.

"SLICING TWIN DRAGONS!" Ray yelled, spinning his blades. Two shadowy dragons came from the blades, arcing away from Ray to the left and right and toward each side of Drake, who was still suspended in the air. Drake's eyes widened, fear showing in them for the very first time in his life.

"YOU SHALL NEVER HARM ANOTHER PERSON AGAIN!" Ray shouted as the dragons collided with Drake. They exploded, smoke billowing forth. Ray stood firm, watching the limp figure of Drake come crashing to the ground. Ray's fur glowed and reverted back to its original color.

"Ray! You did it!" Shadow said, rushing forward.

"Father..." Ace said, stepping forward to stand beside his father's dead form. Then he turned to Ray.

"You killed him. One day I shall return, and exact vengeance upon you. But for now, we retreat." In a thrice he and Team Darkness were gone.

"Ray! I ca-" Shadow's words were cut off as Ray sank to one knee, his swords clattering to the floor. Alex, the legendaries, and the rest of Ray's Pokemon rushed forward.

"What's wrong?" Aura asked.

"Slicing Twin Dragon..." Alex said.

"What?" Star asked.

"Slicing Twin Dragon is a powerful attack, kind of like Double-Edge, only much more deadly to both people. Whereas in the case of Double-Edge the user hurts himself by ramming the foe, this move is different. It uses the very life force of the user, damaging him on the inside, even though he may not come to any bodily harm. Most of the time, the user is killed instantly." Alex explained.

No..." Esper muttered. Ray looked up, breathing deeply.

"What? You look surprised. I thought by now you would expect the unexpected from me." He gasped. He fell to the ground on all fours.

"Arceus, please, you have to help him!" Shadow cried, tears in her eyes.

"I am afraid to say there is nothing I can do." Arceus said. "He has to fight this battle himself."

"Please Ray! You have to live!" Shadow wept. Ray chuckled weakly, laying down on his back. His vision was going blurry.

"I never meant for it to end this way." He gasped. "I guess fate h-has a way of biting us on the butt."

"No! You're not leaving!" Ruby said.

"No need to yell. I'm right here." Ray joked.

"Leave it to you to joke when you tried to kill yourself." Alex said, a tear noticeable from the side of his eye.

"Yeah, kept your sword safe. Y-you can have it back n-now." Ray said. He couldn't make out much, darkness creeping in on the side of his vision.

"Ray please!" Shadow said.

"I know." Ray said. "I l-love y-y-ou..." then darkness took him.

End Notes: There. Tis done. Not much to say except stay tuned, one chapter, the Epilogue, left. And speaking of which, with a show of hands, who wants a lemon in the last chapter?

Got It Memorized?


	32. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: Well, guys, we've come to the Epilogue of this tale. We've run the race, and we've come to the final stretch. All that's left is to end it.**

 **Disclaimer: The answer to the riddle iiiiiiissssss...Teeth!**

 **POV: Shadow**

Months passed, and spring came. Plants began to grow, and everything was peaceful. Or, so it seemed. I walked down the dusty road, my tail waving in the breeze. The trees on either side of the road rustled faintly, and a Mankey jumped by across the tree tops. I clutched a bouquet of roses in my claws. Cresting a rise in the road, I overlooked a plain, mountains in the distance, where the sun was rising. On the plain, countless graves stood, the final resting place of the dead soldiers who gave their lives to protect all that is good. I walked in between the gravestones, having memorized the path to the gravestone I wanted. Arriving, I knelt and set down the roses, and stared at the gravestone.

"Why'd you have to die." I murmured, a tear coming to my eyes. A hand appeared on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to be out here alone." Someone spoke. I turned, and looked severely at the person. It was Ray.

"You should be inside resting. You know that." I said. He shrugged.

"I couldn't let you go out on your own. Besides, I've been stuck in that house for more than 4 months since I've been outside." He shot back.

"I don't want you getting hurt again." I whined.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go back if you come with me." He said.

"But I was going to spend some time with Rose..." I muttered, fresh tears welling up.

"She chose to give her life so you could live. Cherish that." Ray said, putting his hands on my shaking shoulders and drawing me close. It was comforting to be enveloped by him, and I allowed him to lead me away from the gravestone that showed the spot to Rose's grave, the flowers that carried her name resting beside it.

"We lost so much." I said after a moment.

"But we gained everything." Ray answered.

"But Rose..."

"I know. I miss her too. But we mustn't dwell on the past. Rose wouldn't want that. We have to look to the future." Ray countered. I knew he was right. By then, we had made it back to the hill. Looking back, I saw the gravestones marking everyone's graves. Even Rose's, with the flowers beside it. Ray stepped up beside me. I looked up at him, and he smiled. He drew me close and kissed me.

"Come. Let's go home." He said, leading me away.

Down on the plain, the gravestones sat one in particular. It read:

Rose

KIA (for those of you wondering, its Killed In Action) on December 7, (insert year here)

A True Friend Till The End, Died Protecting The Ones She Cared About

Though we be far away,

And our bodies far apart,

Our spirits will be together,

Joined at the heart.

The End?

 **End Notes: Done. A few thanks to hand out. First, to you, the one reading this. Without you, this fic would have no meaning. Next, to the favoriters. You liked it enough to show it. Third, to the reviewers. You took the time to tell me what you thought about my fic. And last, but most definitely not the least, to Blazingalex. Not only did he read, favorite, and review my fanfic, and request an OC, but he stayed with me through it all. Thanks, man. You don't know what that means to me. But, don't think this is the end of Ray. Oh no, no. It is only the beginning.**

 **Everyone: See ya next time!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
